Final Countdown
by Axoire
Summary: My father said bad things happened because of reasons. It was true. My misfortune had brought me to the best things beyond my imagination. Millenia-years-old robots became my family, even two of them caught my attention. I would do anything to be with them forever. But time, time was something i didn't have. My name was Chloe, and this was my final countdown. SS/OC/SS
1. Chapter 1 : Conflicts

**My love for Transformer grew stronger over the past 6 months, and i'm itching to write one. Teehee. Now i have a whole month before going back to school, i would like to present you this! This story has been floating inside my head for months. I am a rookie in writing but i have polished this one over and over again, so that you guys can really enjoy it :D**

 **This idea came because i've seen many stories that tells about how pathetic the main character's life are. Some of it was really good, but come on, it's too dark. Even they think themselves are worthless and waste everyone's time. So i'm thinking that i could make quite the opposite of that. Here, Chloe, is a happy-go-lucky girl that always think positive about what happened to her. But great personalities don't just come around, of course she've been through a lot. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, does it? :)**

 **Okay enough with the chitty-chatty, enjoy! :D**

 **DISCLAIMER : I do not own Transformers and the characters inside. I only own my little family in there and my plot.**

* * *

 **SUMMARY :** They say, bad things happened because it's a punishment, and good things happened as a reward. My father said, things happened because of reasons. I might be one of the unlucky kids in this country, but this misfortune had brought me to the best things beyond what i could've imagined. Even though i had a really dark past, I enjoy every little moment i had. I couldn't just spend my life crying, i would regret that. I don't live long enough compared to millenia-years-old robots. I still want to live, but this is my final countdown.

* * *

 **Final Countdown**

 **Chapter 1 : Conflicts**

* * *

"Three more years...", I sighed.

I glanced the starry sky above, and the peaceful city below. I enjoyed every second of this sight in front of me. Such beauty and silence made my mind peaceful. I think that's why they called this city Tranquility. Passing cars were the only noise that disturbed the tranquility of this rural place. The darkness somehow calming, and the night wind was soothing. If I'm going to leave in thr ee years, there's no doubt I would miss this feeling.

These years I've been in misery, but this feeling made me realize that not all things in my life were that bad. Sure, my parents died and I've been bullied at school, those were one of bad things that happened in my life. Besides, the bully was a common thing in teenager. Who hasn't been bullied at school? I bet everyone had even though just for a milisecond in their life. Other good things were I still had my uncle that keep me and some students that respected me, which was nice.

I couldn't keep bragging about my dreaded life just because of misfortunes I got. There were tons of child who were more unlucky than me, and here I'm still happy to be alive. If those kids could take it, why couldn't I just smile and face the world?

At least, that's what I believed this whole time.

* * *

"Chloe, you stayed up late again, didn't you?", Jacob, my father's little brother was busting the door to wake me up. He couldn't even bother waiting for my response.

"JACOB! A LITTLE PRIVACY PLEASE!", I threw a pillow at him. Bullseye, it directly hit his face. He only stood in silence before he got rampageous at me and grabbed my foot.

"I've tried various ways to wake you up today, and I'm not going to do it again if this one fails!", he tried to pull my feet but I fought back. I loosened the grip, but he managed to grabbed other foot. He pulled my feet and almost made me fell off the bed.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up!", I yelped. Face of victory emerged from his face. Damn, this guy didn't give up easily. He went down to the kitchen and told me to get breakfast after I shower. Pfft, he didn't have to tell me to eat. I could eat the whole refrigerator if I want to.

After a cold nice shower, the sight of delicious food had welcomed me. Jacob was a natural cook, and so was my father. Too bad I didn't heritage the talent. Heck, having me in the kitchen would be a disaster. Once I tried to cook bacon and it became pitch black thingy that tasted horrible but still smelled delicious. Soon after that Jacob found out and he yelled at me because I wasted a fine bacon. My bad.

"Sorry, I can't take you to school again", I nodded. He was busy, and I acknowledged it. I didn't want to bother his life with unnecessary things. He sipped the coffee while reading the newspaper. Mostly about terrorrist in Qatar that happened lately.

"Why would you even read the newspaper, you know that's not a terrorrist doing", after I said that, he sighed and dropped his newspaper.

"That's the same as 'Why would you study at school even though you already know it all with that big brain of yours'. Yeah, something like that", he shrugged.

"Hey, I still want to enjoy little things in my life. School is part of it", I narrowed my eyebrow.

"And I just want to enjoy my newspaper, little lady", he sipped his coffee again.

Yeah, Jacob was kind a laid-back guy. Even though he's my uncle, he's more like big brother I never had. He also didn't mind if I call him like that, he said it could make us more closer. I couldn't agree more. His childish but kind personality, make my little family shines every morning.

* * *

When I thought that my day could be a good one, sudden typhoon appeared. Trent. He who shall not let me pass this school gate unless I did something for him. How wonderful that I was the one who met him first, and not run away after. Stupid me.

"Hey there, ginger", he approached me with that swag looks of his. Ugh I just wanna punch him in the face for calling me ginger. Sure, my hair was red and I was born with it which made me a redhead. But come on, ginger? That's lame.

"Hey, Trent. Sorry, I'm in a hurry. Goodbye!", I rushed and passed the school gate, but he pulled my shoulder and made me look at him.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Who say you can pass? Come on, I have a favor", I sighed. I knew this was going to happen.

"Alright Trent, waddya want?", I crossed my hands over my chest, waiting for answer. I hope his favor isn't too hard to do, because I had another important thing to do at the moment.

"Mikaela kinda left me at the last lake party and I thought you should be with me now", he grabbed my waist and pulled it towards him so that we looked like two lovebirds wanna hug each other. His hand also moved around my bottom and pinch it a little. "I always get what I want, and now you're mine"

Ew. This man was despicable.

I freed myself, and slapped him hard enough to make him stunned. That's gotta be hurt but he deserved it. No one can touch me freely ever again. It was hard for me to get over my past and there's no way he's gonna treat me like that

" _Au revoir, perdant_ (Good bye, loser)", I waved at him. Mocking someone in other language was fun. You basically could say anything, and no one would understand you.

* * *

Ahh Lunchtime. My favorite moment at this school. There's nothing better than enjoying your lunch peacefully at the cafeteria.

 _Bzzz... Bzzz..._

I said, peacefully.

 _Bzz... Bzz..._

Oh god, I should have keep the phone on silent. I picked up the phone, it turned out somebody tried to call me over and over. It's Jacob, why would he call me at this time? "Hello?"

" _Chloe, we need help with the big brain of yours"_

"What? More hacks? You can handle it, you're the one-"

" _Okay, enough. We are running out of time, and I need you to investigate it. Whatever they want, they are getting it"_

"Okay, okay, I just need a quiet place so that nobody will see- Wait, is this line even secured?"

" _Duh, it's secured. Now act quick, it's emergency!",_ he yelled across the phone.

I rushed into some place quiet and hidden, and make sure that no one could heard me. I also put a bluetooth handsfree on my ear so that I could use both my hands to do my _job_. When I found a perfect place – gymnastic warehouse – I turned on my laptop and start processing the data Jacob gave me.

Sector 7 Secret Files.

A few days ago, I only got the sound signal that hacked the SOCCENT Forward Operation Base in Qatar, which lead me to a huge question mark because I had no idea what that was. Jacob told me that NSA's working at full capacity to analyze it, but they still didn't have any clue.

Right now I had another sound signal that exactly had the same frequency that hacked into Air Force One. They hacked the Air Force One's firewall in 10 seconds, even a supercomputer with brute force attack would take 20 years to do that. There were basically no beings on earth that could did that, unless they were some kind of living organisms that evolve on its own with the DNA-based computer. I knew that sounded crazy, but when I told Jacob that, he told me to check the videos he gave me.

"Holy shit, is that...", I cursed as soon as I saw the sight in the middle of a war in Qatar. It was freaking giant metal scorpion shooting missiles into people.

" _Yeah, that's the thing we're familiar with"_

"If you already know who the culprits are, why would you bother asking me investigate this thing!?"

" _Chloe, relax. Now the sector seven are trying to persuade the Secretary of Defense in Pentagon to work with us. But, we still haven't known what they are after!"_

"Okay, let me do my magic", I analyzed all things from the sound signal. Encrypted it over and over until I got what I want.

The doorknob moved, and I could see the shadow below the door. My heart pounded, and I think I would have a heart attack. There's no fucking way a person just wanna barge in when I'm doing this serious stuff. What if they got me wrong!? I'm not in the mood to explain what I'm doing, and these things were a fucking top secret! I turned off my laptop, packed my things, and hide.

When that person opened the door, I swiftly got out of the warehouse and ran away.

" _Any good news?"_

"Here, listen. I've analyzed that they looked into the project Iceman, and that means, they are going to find the NBE-1! Not to mention that freaking cube!", I almost yelled across the hall but I kept my voice low.

" _We don't share NBE-1's location in anything, it's completely secret. How would they find it?"_

"Dude, they are supercomputer beings, they're not dumb. From what I've analyzed, Captain Witwicky's glasses have a coordinate imprinted on the surface. I've matched the coordinate and it IS in the Hoover Dam! Where's the glasses? We need to secure it"

" _We don't have the glasses. It belongs to the Witwicky boy"_

"Wait, Witwicky. I knew that person! He's the one that reports about his great-great grandfather! I saw that glasses once, I remember it! He technically selling those things left by his great-great grandfather"

" _Which is why he sells those things in eBay, and the aliens will hunt him down because eBay page has his information"_

"Oh shit you're right, I gotta do something", I hung my phone and ran across the hall.

I needed to find him, quick.

* * *

 **To Be Continued..**

* * *

 **A/N :** Phew, that took longer than i expected! Anywho. Do you like it guys? Tell me about your opinion. Oh yeah, i'm sorry if there are any mistakes on phrases, or typos. Human makes mistakes *grin*.

 **Please Review!**

Axoire


	2. Chapter 2 : Discovery

**So many mysteries in this story, right? Well you're going to figure that later. It's no fun if i spoiled it :p**

 **I would like to thank Fandom Jumping Expert and mchan0104 for following my story, you guys are awesome :D**

 **DISCLAIMER : I do not own Transformers and all characters inside. I only own my lovely Chloe.**

* * *

 **Final Countdown**

 **Chapter 2 : Discovery**

* * *

"WITWICKY!", I shouted from afar to get his attention.

Lunchbreak was over and I managed to meet him after school. I planned to buy the glasses after a little chitchat with him while going home together. Weird. I thought he already had a car but now he's walking to home. I guess he's the person that loves environment.

"Hey, uh... Ch-Ch-Chloe", he stammered.

"What Sam? No need to be nervous like that. We're classmates, aren't we?", I smiled to him to show my respect.

"Don't smile like that! It-it-it... Oh gosh, it's like you just stole my soul", well my smile only made him more nervous so I stopped it immediately.

"Don't exaggerate things, Sam", I chuckled.

"No, it's true. You're pretty, you're smart, and you're kind. It's like you are far beyond my league and that's why I get so nervous. God, so it's true what they say about redheads that steal your soul", his words only made me chuckle more.

If only I had no dark past, right now my life would be every teenagers' dream. But if the past didn't happen, there would be no myself in this condition. What happened in the past, influenced my life until right at this exact moment.

When we arrived at the Witwickys residence, Sam's mom bombed him with questions, like 'Who is she', and 'What are you both going to do in Sam's room'. It actually made me laugh. I explained that I'm only here to retrieve the glasses. With that simple explanation, his mother quickly apologized. Actually there was no need in that, I'm a laid back girl so I'm not easily offended.

"Here's your gla-", before he could finish that sentence, a yellow and black stripes car roared at his backyard. I looked at its windows, and there was nobody in there. I had special vision and I've checked the car more than twice. The fucking car just drove by its fucking self.

So it's starting, isn't it? Bunch of aliens already got here. I panicked because it might be the one that wanna retrieve the glasses.

"Sam, sam. Listen to me. I want an honest answer. Is your car a robot?", i whispered him slowly to make sure that. He gaped like a fish and then nodded. I think my heart just stopped for a sec.

"Listen. I've worked with things like this. These are creatures that can easily wiped out humanity in seconds if they want. And now they want this glasses, and they thought you have it. Let me handle the glasses. Now I want you to run, run to a rural place. Never look back. I'll try to do something with the Camaro", I whispered him.

Right now I'm scared as fuck because these robots just extinguish a whole army in Qatar. Those are special trained army, and it only took them less than a day to bring it down completely, no survivors.

Sam bolted out of the house with his mother's pinky bike. Nice taste, Sam. Now I only had to get the car's attention. I slided with my special made skatershoes, and got behind Sam. It was almost one kilo, and this car still chased Sam. This car was persistent, no matter what I did, the car would chase Sam anyway. Change of plan.

"Sam! We need to split up! You know the car junkyard under the highway? Go there, and wait for me", we both split up in an intersection.

"Uncle Jacob please forgive me that I cannot keep the secret. But I cannot handle this myself", I whisper to myself.

I couldn't handle a single deadly robot, I need a police force. I saw a familiar stand-out Mustang police car, and approached it. It was Officer Cade, thank goodness.

"Officer Cade! I need your help! My friend was chased down by a living car! I know it doesn't make sense, but please, he's in trouble! Right now he might be in the junkyard under the highway", I talked in gasped. I was out of breath because of all chasing thing.

"Is that right, squishy?", he's not that impressed. Wait, were he growling? Nah, must be my imagination. Oh yeah, the squishy thing was actually his way to call people. I didn't know why, but maybe because he's a cop and he likes to intimidate people by calling them squishy.

"Yes, please approach him and protect him. I'll figure something out", with that I left him and continued sliding. He turned up the siren and rushed to the place I mentioned. God, I wish he didn't get a speeding ticket. Oh wait, he's a cop. He's a fucking cop. No need to worries.

I couldn't see Sam anymore, so I guess he's already safe. I glanced around to see the yellow satanic Camaro, but I didn't see it either. Damn I was going to do something to that car, you know, to slow it down from chasing Sam. I just hoped that Sam was safe with Officer Cade.

I arrived at the quiet junkyard just to find a terrified Sam hiding behind an old car.

"Sam? I thought Officer Cade already here", I stopped right in front of him and made my shoes back to normal running shoes.

"Who's Officer Cade?", he raised his eyebrow as a cop car appeared behind us.

"That guy", I pointed at the man inside the Mustang.

Sam cycled to the Mustang while shouting his name. Then out of nowhere, Cade opened the door, hit Sam, and sent him flying along with his bike. Oh, that gotta be hurt.

Sam stood up, and crawled to the Mustang's hood.

"Listen to me, thank God you're here. I've had the worst day ever! I've been followed here on my mother's bike! Right, Chloe? And my car's right there and it's been following me here! So now get out of the car!", he slammed the Mustang hood. Cade's looks wasn't so amused, so he roared the engine and pushed Sam a bit. Yeah I would do that too if I were Cade.

But this wasn't normal. He's a cop. He almost drove over Sam with the roaring engine, and that's not a funny thing even if this was a joke.

"Okay, okay! Stop! Stop! Sam already apologized for hitting your car, now would you please help him? He already had one hell of a day", I went to the car door and stared his crimson blood eyes. For a second, I felt intimidated. Of course me being me, I wanted to pat his shoulder to cool off the atmosphere. But then something unpredictable came by surprise.

My finger just went through him. Like what they did with ghost in cartoon! I made sure of that and my whole hand went through him. Heck, even I waved it around like a child playing smoke, but the smoke kept its true shape. That was when it hit me. This thing was no ghost. This thing was fucking hologram!

Next thing I knew, I was sent flying by a metal hand! My back hit the concrete and I quickly fell. I groaned on the ground because of the pain. I thought no human could survive this blow and came back in one piece.

* * *

Sam just stood there in seeing her friend, Chloe, flying and hit the concrete. He could feel the pain even though he just saw it and not directly sense it. Not long after that, the car transformed into a giant robot and stared Sam with his crimson glowing red eyes. Sam could only stared him with horror.

"Oh, God! No! No!", he ran away as fast as he could from this terrifying monster, and apparently he chased him down. Of course, being a huge tall-ass robot, there was no problem in chasing one puny human, wasn't it? How about Sam? He only cursed when finally ended up with the same fate as Chloe, flying. But he managed to land on a car.

The robot grabbed the car and then slammed his hand on the ground while growling.

"Are you username Ladiesman-217?", the robot talked.

"I don't know what you're talking about!", Sam trembled just by looking at those hideous creature.

"Are you username Ladiesman-217!?", he didn't sound friendly _at all_.

"Yeah", Sam nodded in fear.

"Where is the eBay item 21153? Where are the glasses!", He got so rampageous and hit the car, that only made Sam couldn't talk.

By the time that this robot lose his patience and almost hit Sam, a giant robotic hammer sent him flying sideways. Not exactly flying because the one who swing it didn't have enough power to do so.

* * *

"He who dare attack my friend shall taste my version of Mjölnir!", good thing i'm not a _mere human,_ so i survived in one peace.

I hit him with the best thing I got at the moment ; hammer. Yes, freaking hammer. I could think of other weapon, but this was Officer Cade and I was still processing that he was actually the one who wanted to retrieve the glasses! Officer Cade was a freaking alien!

I made the blue energy around my hand disappear, and that made the huge hammer extinguish.

I pulled Sam's hand and we ran away together before the robot chased us again. We ran out of the junkyard just to welcome Mikaela who curiously came to this dangerous situation.

"Get back!", Sam commanded him, but she still curiously enter the junkyard. Sam grabbed her and unfortunately they both fell down.

"God! What's your problem, Sam!", she whined.

"Listen, there's a monster back there! It just attacked me and Chloe! We have to go!", Sam pointed at the robot that was running at us.

"Guys, guys, guys! Enough with the argument!", I shouted at them. I didn't really want to ruin their moment but we were in the middle of danger here.

The satanic camaro appeared. It drifted and tackled the mustang robot, just like that. Nice move, I think I'll remember that. After that, the camaro opened up the door as if asking us to come in. Sam trusted his car and asked us to go inside that car, which made me think. All this time I've been running away from the wrong car and all these things wouldn't happened if I didn't tell that cop bot.

I felt betrayed.

I could see the mustang rolling, transformed, and followed us from behind. It tailgated us with the annoying siren! How lovely.

"Okay, uh, Camaro, whoever you are. I don't mock you, but I doubt he's going to catch up with us if we're still in this speed", said Mikaela, so she's also afraid of that thing.

I looked back and saw nothing on the driver seat inside the mustang. Nothing! So that was only a fucking hologram that tricked me! He's a freaking alien robot and that's final!

"Chloe, I thought you knew that cop! You even invited him here!", Sam panicked.

"Yes I knew him! He even talks like normal human being! I didn't think he would be a fucking giant robot!", I opened the back window and prepared my right hand.

I focused and gathered energy from my right hand. Blue energy wrapped my hand and then some robotic parts appeared and transformed into a weapon. A cannon! It's colored in black metallic but has some streaks in blue, just like the energy I used.

I pointed the canon at the mustang and hoped it could only bring enough damage to slow him down, not to make him injured or worse, kill him.

"Chloe, what the fuck!", Sam glanced back and saw my cannon.

"Don't talk, just drive! I'll explain anything I know later!"

When the mustang stood in one line with us, that was when I could shoot him. I rarely missed, but I just hoped this could work.

I shot him, hard enough to make him pull the brake and stop completely.

But I didn't think he would gave up that easily.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **A/N** : Mjölnir! Who would've thought that xD. I do not own Mjölnir except for Chloe's version. She's a kickass person, and you've seen nothing *grins* Oh yeah, you might confused how the metal shifted from her hand, and about the blue energy. You guys could see how it works on my profile. It's a GIF and i think that's extremely vivid :3.

 **If you want to ask any question, just shoot. I mean, ask away. Don't shoot me.**

 **Review, or i will make Chloe hit you with her Mjölnir :3**

Axoire


	3. Chapter 3 : Revelation

**I unfold the mysteries slowly, and now you're one step closer to the truth of Chloe's power! It ain't no fun if i write it all in one chapter, there's not enough feeling in that. I'll just let you guys unveil the mysteries! Don't worry, i put tons of hints in this chapter. Btw, this chapter is two times longer than the ones i usually write. Here's a gift for you guys, the most awesome Transformers Fans!**

 **I would like to thank Yoake no Tenshi who has favorited this story, and Reader 103 who both follows and favorited me and my story! You guys deserved cookies! :D**

* * *

 **Final Countdown**

 **Chapter 3 : Revelation**

* * *

We found a temporary hiding place from the freaking copbot. We felt a little relax.

" _Hello? Chloe? Are you okay? I've been calling you this whole time but you didn't pick it up. I'm worried with all this things happened lately. Call me back"_ , inside the camaro I still managed to received messages from Jacob. I had to call him back, "Hello?"

" _Hello? Thank goodness you're okay",_ a sound greeted me from the other side of the phone.

"Jacob? Wait I don't have much time. I have to tell you something", I cut him.

" _Is that something serious?"_ , he was a bit scared to ask.

"Sadly, yes. I broke my protocol, but don't worry, everything is under control"

" _What? Breaking your protocol means everything is not under the damn control!"_

"Look, I know you're worried-"

" _Of course I am! I've lost everyone in my family because of that damn thing! I can't lose you too!"_ , he screamed over the phone. My eyes widened for the fact of an actual caring uncle. I let out a wry smile.

"Humans die, and we would've die soon anyway. Now It's crucial moment. I haven't retrieved the glasses but now I'm with the Witwicky boy. Possibility of NBEs knowing the glasses is above 75%, and I made sure of it. Could you do something?", I whispered because I saw the Mustang drove past us with the annoying siren.

" _I'll figure something out"_

"Right, thanks Jacob", I hung the phone.

Everyone held their breath, the Mustang just saw us and it made sure that he saw us. The Mustang drove backwards as our car started the engine slowly.

"Okay, time to start", Sam encouraged his car. The camaro just roared the engine and droved madly fast. When we passed that cop bot, we hoped that it wouldn't transformed and attacked us.

We escaped to an empty factory. The yellow camaro drifted and tossed us outside. Then it transformed gloriously ended with a fighting stance. All three of us stood up and saw the copbot roared and charged at the camaro. Wait, why did he attack him? Weren't they the same alien?

A tiny robot appeared from inside the copbot's chest chamber. From the voice and the looks of this tiny demon, I could tell that he's going to do something to us. He didn't seem interested in me and looked at Mikaela and Sam. My position was far from them, so the tiny demon only chased them away.

I was frozen, I couldn't do anything even running away. I could only stared at the two big robots brawling and destroying the factory. I was wondering why would they fought? I stared them intensely. From the way the fight, the way they transformed, even the way they defensed. I analyzed all that and then it hit me. These two were different.

I meant they were the same alien, but huge differences just stand out. The copbot transformed brashly, while the other transformed swiftly. Their eyes were different, red and blue. Their fighting stance were also different. One attacked hastily and brought too many destructions, while the other fought swiftly and mostly defense. He calculated his attack carefully so It didn't bring too much destruction to this place, but still could give the copbot a deathblow. The yellow camaro was defensing. The yellow camaro was fighting and protecting us!

I could not just stand there, I had to do something! But.. I didn't want to be heroic or something, that could bring the copbot's attention to me and put myself in danger. But the yellow bot looked like he's losing this battle! The copbot slammed him on the ground really hard. After that, the bloody crimson eyes locked with my eyes. It's seen me! Oh god I need to run away. That freaking bot chased me!

No, I couldn't run away. I had to help.

I backed away a little bit and positioned myself as comfortable as possible. I raised my right hand, gathered a big amount of energy, and created bigger canon than the one in the car. Sounds of metal shifted on my hand were almost the same sounds when their metal shifted, I just realized it earlier. I pointed my canon to the copbot, and aimed at his ankle. I hoped that at least this blow didn't kill him.

"Sometimes you gotta back up, to go forward", I shot right at his ankle. Told you, I rarely missed. The robot became limb and stumbled forward. The yellowbot appeared and then gave him a final deathblow. The copbot glitched.

I sighed and let my cannon disappeared. I stood up straight and saw the mess. Buildings crushed, and electric sparks everywhere. Man, this place was horrible to look at!

The yellowbot approached me, and said things through his radio. " **What... In the world.. was that!",** he searched through various radios until I got what he meant.

I was still frozen at the sight before me. I meant, I just saw an alien deathmatch! I couldn't even walk normally cause my legs shook. Of course when he asked that, I just grinned idiotly while staring at his baby blue eyes.

* * *

 _:I think I already busted Barricade's aft. But, Holy Primus!:_ , Bumblebee cursed through the public comlink.

 _:What's wrong, Bee?:_ , a silver mech asked him.

 _:I just saw a human's hand transformed into a cannon that looks like ours!_ , the scout stammered.

 _:That's not possible. Humans are organic beings. Are you sure?:_ , Ratchet already downloaded the human anatomy just to be sure. Humans couldn't possibly did that, could they?

 _:Yes, I'm completely sure. I also sense the energon inside her body. Man, you should see her hand transformed!:_

 _:Her?:_ , the golden mech growled.

 _:Transformed?:_ , said Jazz.

 _:I believed what you say is true, Bumblebee. But to think that her hand transformed and energon inside her body, is she really a human?:_ , the leader raised his voice.

 _:She's real human, let me scan he- Hey, where's she?:_

 _:Is she escape?:_ , Ironhide shouted.

 _:I don't think she ran away. From the earlier events I could see that she's not the type that would run away before she knows what really happens first:_ , Bee explained.

 _:Alright, Bumblebee. Make sure you bring her and Witwicky. We are going to land in approximately 15 earth minutes:_ , Optimus ordered.

 _:Roger that. Bumblebee out:_

* * *

"I thought you were a good guy", I approached the copbot that already glitch. He had metallic scars, and electricity sparked through it.

This was dangerously stupid action, but what I wanted were only answers. Officer Cade I've known turned out to be an NBE, an evil one.

"What are you doing here, fleshling?", he growled. His voice alone could scared the shit out of me.

"Is that an official nickname for human?", I chuckled. "But looking at the past, I know deep down you're not mere evil"

"You're so naïve, fleshling", he said.

"I know that", complete silence filled the atmosphere. I smiled wryly to his statement. I saw his hand moved a little, but I still had guts to stand here alone. I trusted my instinct.

"You know, you could attack this defenseless little girl anytime", I pointed myself and widen my hands to show that I really was defenseless at the moment. My heart pounded hard. If he's really evil he could kill me anytime like the one who killed the whole army in Qatar. But I trusted him, I really thought he's a good guy.

It's proven. He didn't shoot me.

"You really are a good guy", I let out a victory smile. He could only sighed. I looked at his ankle that had been shot, and I felt guilty. It must have hurt more than it looks. I would do something to make it up for him.

I gathered the energy around my right hand and it created a blue sphere. The same but bigger blue spheres also emerged on Cade and surrounded the scars and dents. I focused and controlled my breathing.

"Fleshy, what are you doing!", he yelled and tried to grab me. I reacted fast and stepped back.

"I'm trying to fix you!", I yelped. I was stubborn enough to stay here and fix him.

Basically I could create and re-create everything with my power. The mechanism in my power actually based on my imagination. When I thought of something vividly and I wanted it to appear, it appeared. All this time I used my power just for making things that attached with my hands, that's why I could easily made weapons. So it was kind a hard for these things that need control from a long distance. One wrong move I could ended up crushed him.

The sphere wrapped Cade's bodyparts and grew into metallic things before finally attached to it, making new layer that covered his scars and became one with his metallic skin. It worked. He should be able to move normally in a matter of hours. The energy sphere vanished both on his body and my hand. I smiled at him before leaving him alone.

I could not walked straight. My body shook, my legs felt like jelly, and my eyes were heavy. God, this power really drained my stamina. I walked to Sam and Mikaela trying to talk with the Camaro and got answers in radio sounds like I did. I heard Mikaela asked him if he's an alien or something. The robot clapped, transformed into a Camaro and opened the door. **"Anymore questions you wanna ask?"**

"Yes I do have a lot of questions", I went near the car.

"Chloe, you alright!?", Sam asked worrily.

"Perfectly fine. By the way, the Camaro wants us to get in the car", I tried to maintain my balance with these jelly legs of mine. I had to stay awake. I shouldn't have used my power recklessly.

"And go where?", Mikaela let out a sigh and chuckled.

"Fifty years from now when you're looking back at your life, don't you wanna say you have the guts to get in the car?", Sam's way to persuade us wasn't bad. It was brilliant.

With that word, we got in the car. Me and Mikaela sit on the back, while Sam sit at the front beside the driver's seat. Mikaela said she wanted to get her bag back first because it's filled with her valuable items. After that, the car took us to a place that none of us would know.

Oh my eyes were so heavy. A quick nap would be a good idea.

"Hey, I'm so tired. Wake me up if there's something happen, okay?", I changed my position so I could sleep comfortably.

"Sure thing, Chloe", Mikaela answered. I dozed off immediately.

* * *

"Whoa! Whoa!", Sam screamed.

I woke up by surprised because the car pulled the break all of a sudden. I didn't have any idea what happened, but seeing everyone got off the car I did the same too. Wait, when did Mikaela moved to the front? More importantly, why did she sit on top of Sam?

I heard people shouted, "Move it, you moron!", and the car just drove off.

"Fantastic. Now you pissed him off. That car is sensitive, I mean $4000 just drove off", Sam put both his hands on his head and looked panic. While he argued with Mikaela, I still observed the car from afar.

I could see it clearly and it drove with two side wheels! Well he's a freaking robot and the car was himself, it would be a piece of cake to control your body. The more surprising thing was, he transformed into a more stylish and advanced car just like the one that passed him! He came back to us with luxurious aura, and fucking smooth roaring engine.

"Guys, guys", I called Mikaela and Sam who was still arguing, but they glanced at the car that stopped before us. Their face also showed a disbelieve.

"What...", Sam had lost his words. He rushed to the car and quickly sit on the driver's seat, Mikaela on the front's passenger seat, while I was on the back. I glanced the word 'Camaro' before I opened the door. This was one hell of an upgrade.

I couldn't went back to sleep because of the adrenaline rush. My heart still pounded because of the sudden break. I decided to stay awake and see where would the Camaro take us.

We barged into a renovated Department of Recreation and Parks. Obvious word of no trespassing was written on the signs. Meh, you can't tell us what to do. We got out of the car and felt the breeze out here. I always loved a night's wind and stargazing, but this time it wasn't just any stargazing. We could saw 6 asteroids that came to our directions! Man, this was frightening and cool at the same time!

One of it landed on an open field which wasn't far from our position. We could see burned trees and fire on the ground. This wasn't a perfect landing because I could saw that he bounced everywhere. We drew near the asteroid. From afar I could see the alienese glyph that really familiar to me. This was really happening, massive alien invasion, and they were here looking for _that_ thing.

When we arrived at the scene, Mikaela and Sam could not see the thing transformed into a robot because it just escaped. They could only see the burning trees and damaged land. For me who could see things clearly from afar, I focused my vision and the robot looked worried that someone might see him, before he ran away.

"Come on, let's get back to the car", Sam asked us to go back. The Camaro might still had something to show us, and he definitely had some explainings to do. We went back to the car and continued our journey.

We went to a hidden alley, at least hidden enough from human. We stopped as a truck and couple of cars apeared in front of us. We opened the door slowly, and startled because of sirens. So right now we were surounded by a Peterbild and two Lamborghinis in front of us, and a GMC, a rescue Hammer, and a pontiac right behind us. What, is this a convoy or something?

The Peterbilt truck stopped right in front of us, and I could see the little golden face logo before it transformed. One thing I realized, he transformed slowly. Maybe they thought that if they transformed quick it could scare us, so they did it slowly but gracefully. This was the first time I saw the details of the transformation, and the first time I didn't feel intimidated. The other cars surround us closer and start transformed too. I saw them in awe and looked like a child in a candy store.

The pontiac made a pretty good handstand move while transforming, and the hummer made sure its torso moved 180 degrees. What caught my eyes were the Lambo, they both transformed in a same way and looked the same, but difference in color. Twin!?

After Sam, Mikaela and I did the 360 spin to see the whole robot transformed, we got to see the huge robot of blue and red flames stood proudly. Then his face drew near to ours. Man, this guy need to learn privacy.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of the Archibald Witwicky?", the robot speaked. I could tell you this guy was the leader from the sound itself. The sound was really deep but shows much respect.

"They know your name", Mikaela whispered.

"Yeah", Sam nodded.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotics organisms from the planet Cybertron", he added.

"But you can call us Autobots for short", the yellow hummer cut.

"Autobots", I tried to say it, it didn't sound weird.

"What's crackin', little bitches?", the pontiac greeted us.

"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz", as Optimus introduced him, he did a backspin and landed awesomely.

"This looks like a cool place ta kick it", he sit on an old car. Man, this guy was swagalicious.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?", Sam pointed Jazz.

"We've learned earth languages through the World Wide Web", Optimus explained. Then again, these guys were only less than an hour on Earth, but could speak English fluently, even some of them knew accents and slangs.

"Suggestion. Calling people little bitches are not a really good thing", I suggested the silver Pontiac. Not all people have toleration to be called a bitch, even though it's just a joke.

"Noted, girl. And who are ya?", he asked me in return.

"My name is Chloe Scott, but Chloe is fine", I smiled.

"Whoa, you're tha' girl who transformed 'er hand into cannon!", he shouted happily.

"Wha- Who told you that!?", I surprised myself. I could see the yellow camaro whistling and he looked away from me, while others looked at me in amused looks. I sighed in defeat. "I guess when one knows, everybody gotta know it too, huh?"

"Speaking of cannons, my weapon specialist, Ironhide", Optimus introduced the black GMC Topkick. The guy spinned both of his cannons and pointed it at us. The cannons already loaded with energy ammo inside it. The left one was blue ammo, just like mine. While the other was orange.

"You feelin' lucky, punk?", his voice was deeper and rougher. The atmosphere tensed. I felt scared for a second there, and I could feel the energy flew from my shoulders to my palm. Apparently my power sense a danger and it reacted on its own. I grabbed my right shoulder and quickly controlled it before anyone saw it, luckily I wore long hoodie so it's completely covered.

"Easy, Ironhide", Optimus warned him.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons", he gave a quick smile before transformed his hand back. I knew it was a joke, there's no way he would harm us intentionally.

"Our front-liners, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe", Optimus introduced the twins. Wait, but which one is Sunstreaker and which one is Sideswipe?

"Sideswipe is at your service", he bowed a bit and showed us his respect. So the silver one was Sideswipe, and the golden was Sunstreaker. Sides looked more friendly, on the other hand, his twin looked bored and disgusted to this place. He didn't even want to introduce himself.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet", Optimus introduced us to the yellow hummer who were _sniffing_ the air.

"The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with one of the females", his soft and deep voice said things we wouldn't expect. Awkwardness filled the air. Sam whistled, Mikaela scratched her head, while I just stood there normally. I prefer not minding this sensitive business. Well it's normal for a guy and his desire to have sex, it's natural. What do you expect?

I jolted because of the light green that goes from my head right to my toe. I was processing on what happened, then I looked at the yellow hummer. _It's scanned me_.

"I sensed energon inside your adrenaline rush. Are you okay, Chloe?", he asked worrily. I quickly said that I was fine because I didn't want to be the centre of attraction. Heck, i didn't even know what energon was.

"My scan shows that your body condition is not normal. Your temperature is too hot, your heart rate is high, your...", he suddenly stopped. He's fully scanned my body and I knew he's figured out things. The look on his face already told it all.

"She's what, Docbot?", Jazz curiouly asked.

"N-nothing! Just continue the introduction", he avoided the question. I think being a doctor made him understand to keep the secret of any patients' condition. I mouthed a thank you, and he slightly nod.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee", Optimus pointed at the yellow Camaro that stood in fighting stance and punched the air playfully, **"Check on the rep, yep, second to none"**.

"Bumblebee?" "Guardian?", Sam and I said at the same time.

"So, you're my guardian, huh?", Sam added. The yellowbot nodded. If you observed him carefully, he looks rather cute. But why can't he talk?

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them", the medic shot Bee with his red laser and he made a choke noise after. That answered my question.

"So why are you here?", Mikaela asked the crucial thing.

"We are here looking for the Allspark, and we must find it before Megatron", I gulped.

"Mega-what?", Mikaela and Sam said in unison. Optimus Prime realized that it would be easier to explain if they had the vision of the thing they're looking for. He projected his home planet.

As Optimus explained things, we looked the surroundings. Everything looked gloomy and scary. I could sense the danger if we're in this condition. The sky was dark, the ground trembled, fire, smokes, and pointy objects everywhere. This was a freaking warzone.

"...until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons", I looked at an enormous robot, and I could tell it from the first glance. It was the holy fucking scary NBE-1. He was throwing spear into a robot and killed him easily. We stared him in horror.

"... Megatron crash-landed on Earth before he could retrieve the cube. Your grandfather accidentally activated his navigation system and-"

"The location of the Cube was imprinted on the surface of his glasses", I cut him. Everyone stared questioningly at me. I sighed, "Sorry, doesn't mean to interrupt, but I've known it since that Camaro chased us this afternoon. Isn't that right, Sam?"

"Yeah she's right. Wait, how do you know all these things from the beginning?", he narowed his eyebrow.

"Let them finish their explanation then I'll explain things I know"

"If the Decepticons find the Allspark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army", Ratchet explained the danger of Allspark if it's not in the right hand.

I dared to say humans were not the right hand either.

"And the human race will be extinguished", Optimus continued, "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival"

All the six robots stood proudly while surround us. Normally we would've been scared if alien surround us, but they had this protective aura that made you didn't feel intimidated _at all_.

"Please tell me that you have those glasses", Mikaela asked him hestitately.

"He have it, don't worry", I quickly answered.

Not long after that, Optimus commanded us to retrieve the glasses. _All of us_. So, seven expensive and luxurious cars were going to a house in a quiet neighborhood just to retrieve a single glasses? Well Optimus might thought of something, he couldn't just command us without thinking. Sam and Mikaela got in the Camaro, while I stood there awkwardly. I didn't want to disturb their lovey-dovey moments, but which car – I mean, which robot that I was going to ride with? I couldn't just tapped someone's window and asked, 'Can I ride with you?'. Oh this was so awkward.

"May I have the honor to ride with you, little lady?", the silver Lamborghini opened the door and offered me. He acted polite, and it's a fucking Lamborghini! How could I say no? So I got in the Lambo and gasped the luxurious interior.

" **Sideswipe, why do you want to ride with a squishy?"** , a sound from the radio startled me. I never heard this voice so I assumed it was his twin, Sunstreaker. Wait, don't they have a built-in communication line or something so he didn't have to say it directly to my face? This question was offensive, and he did it on purpose.

" **Why not? She's gorgeous"** , a sound I'm familiar with, Sideswipe's.

" **Don't call me that"**

"Guys, this is getting weird but I can hear every words you say"

" **I did it on purpose, little lady, because you really are gorgeous. Besides, I think Sunny mock you because he's jealous that I'm the one who get to ride with you"** , Sideswipe's words made me blush a little. He's such a gentlemen.

" **Pit no"** , his twin answered.

We rode along the empty and quiet streets. It's almost 11 PM now, and we're the only one on the street. I stared out of the window, enjoy the quiet city at night and the smooth engine reviving. I spaced out.

" **Little lady?"** , Sides' voice through the radio startled me.

"Oh, hey, what's up? Please just call me Chloe, 'little lady' is just too fancy", I rubbed my eyes.

" **I'm sorry to bother you, but you still owe us many things to explain. One of them is why you knew about the Allspark and Megatron. I also pity Bumblebee because Sam has been asking the same thing to him nonstop"**. Oh yeah I almost forgot that.

"Can you open a public communication through the radio so everyone can hear it, too? I only want to explain it once"

" **Sure thing"** , after that the radio fuzzied a little.

" **Chloe? Are you there? You still got some explanations to do!"** , Sam's voice echoed through the radio. I only chuckled because of his behaviour., "Yes I'm here, Sam"

" **So, what actually happened, Chloe?",** Optimus asked curiously.

I sighed. I knew I shouldn't tell them this but they'll know it eventually regarding Ratchet's scans, so it'll be better if I am the one who told them sooner. Well that means they could also know the dark past of the Scotts. The frightening past that had been burried down for decades.

But who knew they could figure out something? It was their energy that got stuffed into my body. Who knew that there's still hope for me?

Three more years...

Three more years weren't that long. I didn't even had a dream, but I guess it was just a waste of time. I would have died before I could achieve those dreams anyway.

I took a deep breath and started explaining.

"The thing you called Allspark has been used for many experiments under a secret government agency from the moment Sam's grandfather found it. Needless to say, they are also the one who take care of Megatron's body. To put it simply, I was one of their human experiments"

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **A/N** : Dun dun dunn! *dramatic music plays* Yeaay finally Sideswipe and Sunstreaker appears! Oh my gosh it makes me itch so much to write those two. So, it's not just Chloe who was miserable, the whole family trapped in misery too! What kind of misery? Uhh, that's for me to know and for you to find out. Teehee. I have plans about the Scotts, so Chloe is not going to be the type that 'accidentally' got into this mess of human experiments. Pfft, no. Anything happened for a reason, remember that? xD

If you guys are curious about this story and want to talk privately about her, you can PM me anytime! But remember, i'm the type that doesn't give spoilers *evilish grin*. But seriously guys, this is an important question. **Does this story satisfy you?** I know i just wrote three chapters, but i haven't had any feedbacks yet. I don't know what to do if i don't see my readers' opinion xD. Anyways, **next chapter is killing me** because of that stupid Simmon the Lemon :(

 **But stay swagalicious, and review! :D**

Axoire


	4. Chapter 4 : Subject

**I really miss this story after a week not writing it. I deeply apologized because this week has been a pretty much pain in the aft, because someone left her duty and handed it to me *sigh*.** **Oh, i am sorry too because i wrote Sunstreaker and Sideswipe as golden and silver, but i changed them as yellow and red Lambo. I'm sorry guys, i just realized it days ago. *grin***

 **I'd like to thank xVentressxx, Vodid, HoneyBlossom99, XFallenSakuraX, electrorider95, Transformerminnionkittycat, and TGRickel for following and favorited my story. I am honored :D**

 **Guest 1** : Sorry for the bad grammar xD, English is not my mother tongue, but i'll keep on learning

 **AshelyofChaos** : Thank you for your support, I love them too!

 **Guest 2** : Hello! Thanks for your review, here's new chapter for you :D

* * *

 **Final Countdown**

 **Chapter 4 : Subject**

* * *

"Long story short. I was held as an experiment for a long time. I didn't show any signs of danger like others, but I showed great progress in controlling the power instead. After 5 years, they let me go to see other progresses if I was located in outside world"

Silence filled the air. I guessed they didn't expect this coming. A little girl who turned out to be government's guinea pig, who would had thought that?

" **WHOA! WHOA! Ho- Ho- Hold on, hold on! You were a test subject!?"** , Sam broke the silence over the radio. His voice was really loud and I had to cover my ears.

"Correct. It took weeks to adapt my power in crowded environment, especially school, but I did it. The government saw my potential and said that I was one of the successful experiments they have waited for. After that, I've been working as an agent in a secret American government agency that deals with extraterresial technology and threats", I continued. Suddenly I felt the seatbelt tightened around my chest.

" **Why does human do such dangerous experiment? Humans are organics and Allspark only reacts well for the robotic organisms",** Ratchet showed his confusion.

" **And that's why the Allspark belongs to us"** , Ironhide gave a quick comment.

"Humans are dangerously curious, so they did many experiments. Many of those experiments were dangerous, but they would not stop considering the things they could gain from those. They take advantage of anything they have until the last drop. They saw this experiment as worthy ones, so they've been doing it until now", I added things I shouldn't had said. Right now it looked like I despised my own race.

" **Chloe, if I may ask, Why are these experiments with Allspark considered worthy?"** , the charismatic voice of Optimus echoed through the radio.

"They found out what the cube was capable of, and they started the experiments. At first they wanted to take advantage of the energy, but 10 years lately, it's been different", the radio was so quiet. Were they listening intensely or dozed off because of my story?

"The day they found Megatron and the cube, also happened to be the day they realized that humans aren't alone in this universe. They thought that someday your people might wanna come to Earth to retrieve it back, so they prepared for the worst. They turned us – the subjects – into weapons", I smiled wryly.

Again, no one answered or simply commented. Were they THAT startled until there were no words that came out from their mouth? Seconds later, the radio got bombed with comments and shouting. Some of them asked, 'What's the meaning of weapon' or 'What for', and needed further explanation. Their voices were really loud, I had to cover my ears.

The radio suddenly turned off, the air conditioner cooled down, and the seatbelt loosened.

"You don't have to explain the rest if it hurts", a soothing sound came from inside the car but it was definitely not everyone else. _Sideswipe_.

"Thank you, Sides. It's okay, I can handle it", I grabbed the seatbelt tightly.

I stared out of window and realized that we passed my house. The lights were definitely off because Jacob was busy with his work. Minutes later, we arrived at Sam's. Our house was in the same neighborhood, and I got to see him brought home his car – Bumblebee – for the first time. It was hilarious since he and Ron argued about how cheap Ron was.

Bumblebee and the others stopped. Sam got out and asked us to stay while he handled the rest.

"You two gonna stay here and watch them, okay?", Sam asked me and Mikaela.

"Okay", we said in unison. He dashed out of here.

"So we hafta wait 'ere fo' 5 minutes?", Jazz transformed slowly. He was rather small compared to others so it was safe for him to transform. "Yes", Mikaela answered.

"We still have 4 minutes 17 seconds to go", Sideswipe commented.

"Uh.. When human says 'wait for 5 minutes', it doesn't literally mean 5 minutes. It's just an expression", I looked at the gloriously shiny red Lambo, and other luxurious cars that waited in line. Normal people would be dazed over a Lambo, but now we had like 7 awesome cars. It would definitely attracted crowds, but the good thing was, nobody was awake or at least bothered to go out of the house at 11 PM.

"That kid is taking a long time", Ironhide gruffed.

"Sam is talking to his father, probably arguing. His hand also blocked the door so Ron won't get out of the house and see us", I looked at Sam's direction and focused on him.

"How do you know that? I don't see anything from here except two people standing", Mikaela stared me and raised her eyebrows. "Oh my God, your eyes are glowing!", I quickly looked at her and saw her face. It was a mix between fear and awe.

"Uh.. Let's just say that I have a better visual acuity than normal people", I grinned.

"Optimus, we need your command. We are in a hurry and he wastes our time", the hummer revived his engine.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but Sam asked us to keep you here", I panicked. There was no way I could keep them here, and they knew that.

"I am sorry, Chloe, but Ratchet is true. We are in a hurry. Autobot, Transform", Optimus commanded them to transform and approached Sam.

I thought I was going to have a heart attack when Optimus transformed. He was gigantic, roughly 28 feet tall. Somebody must had seen him, I was sure of it.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, aargh!", I groaned. They already walked away before I could stop them. Big bots with big feet, they only needed a few steps to get to Sam's house. Me and Mikaela? We needed to run.

Mikaela arrived first. My little and numb legs couldn't catch up.

"I told you to watch them. I told you", Sam grabbed Mikaela's hand.

"Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a little bit of a rush", Mikaela stammered.

I arrived just to see Mojo peed on Ironhide's foot. Sam panicked and picked up his dog, while Ironhide yelled in disgust. It was hilarious, until Ironhide pulled out his cannons. My hand felt tense again. I knew the energy already flowed from my shoulder until my palm and made strange bluish marks. I squeezed my right shoulder hard and tried to repressed my power.

What the hell was wrong with me. I thought I could fully-controlled this power, but it kept coming out without my own intention.

"I'm sorry he's got a male dominance thing, that's all of it", Sam explained.

"Ergh, my foot's gonna rust", he groaned and walked away.

"Urgh, now they have squishy rodents? What kind of planet is this?", Sunstreaker was disgust.

"This is called the Earth, Sunny", I smiled at him.

"Don't call me that", he answered coldly. My bad, I already heard Sideswipe called him that and warned him. Even so, boy, that dude was really cold, I could feel it from here.

With all of these bots walking around, it was not safe. Optimus even stepped on a fountain and destroyed it with ease. Sam shushed them, asked them to be perfectly still or everyone else would heard them. After a few bots stood still, he entered the house and brought Mojo with him.

"Autobots, recon", all bots observed the house. I saw Bumblebee ducked and observed the living room curiously. Sideswipe did the same but with other room. Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet checked on the higher room. On the other hand, the yellow Lambo stood in the center of the backyard and did nothing. I sighed at his behavior, but the others weren't so good either. They looked like bunch of girls who played with their tiny Barbie Doll Houses.

"You know, this is not reconnoiter. This is invading others' privacy. No offense. How about just let Sam takes care of the glasses while you wait?", I looked at them but no one seemed to hear me.

"How about if you and Mikaela help Sam to find the glasses, Chloe? More people is better", Optimus rested his palm on the ground letting me and mikaela stepped on it. He raised his hand to Sam's bedroom.

"What? What is this?", Sam surprised to see us. "Time is short", Optimus commented.

"They really want those glasses", Sam held Mikaela's hand and helped her. After that, he helped me doing the same. I really was not comfortable with this height. I could easily fall and received fatal wounds.

"Come on, what are you doing?", Sam asked us. "We're gonna help you", I started looking for the glasses.

Sam threw his paper and magazines everywhere. He made a mess which would only slowed us down on finding the glasses. His panic didn't make everything better either. I remembered that Sam almost gave me the glasses this evening, but I couldn't remember where he put it.

"Sam, we can't just throw everything and expect to find it. Where did you put it last time?", I searched the whole table, even under the bed. I only remembered him putting the glasses inside a bag.

"You were here when I put it last time. They were inside a backpack, and now the backpack isn't here", Sam slammed his hand while explaining.

He told us to search everything inside his room, but I would not do it. I just stood there and tried to remember everything that had happened inside this room. Mikaela looked inside Sam's private chest and they both argued. I sighed and stared out of window, "Guys? I think you should check this out"

"Okay, what now?", Sam and Mikaela approached me. "No, no, no, no, no, no"

"This isn't hiding, this isn't hiding. This is my backyard, not a truck stop", Sam stared in horror. The only logical reason was that they might detected humans and transformed back to cars, right?

"Oh, God, oh", Sam sounded desperate and searched the glasses again, but I didn't continue and stared the sky instead.

The sky was beautiful as always, but I didn't have the peace because of these things happened lately. Even so, I enjoyed every moment of this chaos and little things inside. I still had three more years to prove my existence was not a waste. I still had three more years to do anything I wanted and dreamt of. Three more years to-

"Chloe, are you tired? We still need the glasses", Optimus snapped me back to the reality. He confronted me, and stepped right on Judy's flowers _without_ actually felt anything. "That's okay, Optimus. I just need a break from what I do", I smiled.

"Oh, I deeply apologize for anything we've been doing. You are a commander but we kind a treated you like none. Sam's having a bad day lately", I apologized. I just realized that Optimus was a commander, a fucking commander from other planet. He did something to get that title, he was worthy of one, and someone out there must be afraid of him because of his authority. It was rude if we did not treat him as such.

"You don't need to apologize for anything, Chloe. In fact, we are the one who's being rude because of these things", his voice was deep and soft. I smiled to him. He was a good guy.

Well, a commander was a commander, but he just destroyed Judy's flower. I went inside the room and whispered Sam about the flowers. He panicked and rushed to the window.

Sam mourned over his mother's, and Optimus let out an 'oops' that sounded hilarious. I might looked calm at that time but seriously, I was dying inside because of laughter. Prime and Sam still argued, until Prime felt unnecessary to bother him while finding the glasses. He commanded all the Autobots to fallback.

Ratchet went to the wires with high voltage. I wanted to warned him but It was too late, he hit the wires and sparks coming out from his body. He spinned and made funny glitched-machine noises before landed on ground. The ground shook as an impact and everyone else inside the room panicked. I saw Ratchet moaned before he 'slightly' passed out. This was so hilarious, especially the moaning part.

The lights went out because Ironhide accidentally pulled the wires. Searching the backpack inside a dark room wasn't a good idea, so Ratchet got up and pointed his light at us. Dark neighborhood where you could see glint of light from afar and now you suddenly had gigantic flashlight pointed directly at you. Nice idea, Ratchet, nice idea.

We heard the parents coming, and it WAS ridiculous situation if they saw us. I meant, two girls and one guy? Seriously! Judy had seen me this morning with Sam so it would be more reasonable if I stay, but when I looked at Sam and Mikaela, I chose to go out. Those two needed private little family time. I asked Optimus to take me down, and he did.

I stood still inside the first floor and waiting for something to happen. Ron popped his head from the window and saw the horrifying sight of his yard. Blown out transformers, power pole's sparking all over the place, the fountain, and his precious path. This yard was a waste. After that he went inside and pretend none of these happened.

The important thing was, all autobots were hiding but none of them was completely hidden. IT WAS FUCKING HILARIOUS TO SEE.

"The parents are very irritating, can I take them out?", Ironhide already loaded his weapon. Before I realized what was going on, Optimus already handled the situation and explained that they didn't hurt humans. Ironhide was only kidding about blowing out humans, _hopefully_.

"Why are we hiding from squishy?", Sunstreaker snorted in disgust. "Because they will freak out and call the governments that aliens arrived here on earth", I answered.

"I wasn't talking to you". Did he really need to be _that_ arrogant?

"Optimus, we have signals of human cars coming this way", Ironhide informed. Cars coming this way at late hours? This was bad, and they could see these bots easily! Optimus commanded his team to transform back and went to other secluded place, but I asked him to put me back to Sam's room first.

"Where's the backpack?", I approached Sam. "My mom said it's in the kitchen, hey where did they go?", he glanced outside. I simply answered that they had other things to do.

"How's Sam's mom?", I smiled to Mikaela and she smiled back, "His mom's so nice". After that, we went to the kitchen and found the long-lost backpack of Sam's. Why didn't Sam ask his mom earlier? It would be less complicated that way.

We heard Judy's shouting, Ron, and other people's voices in the family room. Mikaela and Sam was curious, while I was thinking of something else. I thought I had heard that familiar voice before. We arrived, and welcomed by guys in suit. Especially the one in front of me, _Simmons_.

"How you doing, girl?", Simmons greeted me. I could only stared in horror, "SIMMONS!?"

"Take her to my car", Simmons ordered his team calmly. Three big guys surrounded me ; two held my body, and one put repressor in my right wrist. Ugh, why did they need to put it there? I really _hate_ that thing. I struggled when they dragged me out of the house, but it was useless. I was not strong enough.

* * *

"So, Ladiesman217. That's your eBay username, right?", Simmons interrogated Sam. "Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo, and I ran with it", Sam mumbled.

"What do you make of this?", Simmons played a record inside Sam's phone, and Sam sounded terrified inside the record. "Yeah that sounds like ladiesman", Mikaela commented.

"Last night at the station you told the officer that your car _transformed_ ", Simmons emphasized the word. "Enlighten me".

Sam told stories without slipping off, he continued talking and talking until Mikaela helped him sometimes. After that, they all burst out laughing without any significant reasons.

"So what do you know about aliens", Simmons was being straightforward. Dammit.

"You know what, Simmons. Don't drag them too much into this mess, just let me handle this. Let them and Sam's parents go", I sighed. This was a mess. My first intention was just retrieving the glasses, but ended up dragging the poor Sam.

"Oh, the Ms. Subject 23 will handle the problem? I'm afraid not. You even broke your protocols", Simmons snorted.

"That is one stupid protocol! Sector Seven let me out to adapt with the environment, but lock me down again when I use the full-potential power?"

"Last time a subject use the full-potential power in public, he almost killed everyone! That's the use of this protocol, so we won't have failures like your father again", Simmons simply commented.

"Do not call my father a failure, ever. It wasn't his fault ", I gave him sharp and cold look. If looks could kill, I would had stabbed this person many times. I curled my hand into fists and clinched my teeth. My face heated up because of anger. I did not like anyone talked trash about my family, especially about these sensitive topics. It felt like I wanted to destroy whoever said that right then and there.

Mikaela calmed me and argued with Simmons. It turned out that this guy also knew about Mikaela's background story. Mikaela had her own juvie record, it was rather surprising. Not long after that we understood the reason why she had that, but Simmons still mocked her for it. This man was such a douchebag.

"You see this? This is an I-can-do-whatever-i-want-and-get-away-with-it-badge. I'm gonna lock you up, forever", he raised the shitty badge that he was so proud of. "And this is the i-can-punch-you-in-the-face-so-hard-that-you-won't-remember-anything hand", I raised my right hand.

"With that repressor, you won't dare doing that", he mocked me. He was right, though. This repressor did not let me use my power. I could use it if I wanted, but it would electrocute my hand to repress me using that power. It was really really painful.

Simmons didn't pay attention to the road and he didn't realize that we hit a giant blue and red foot.

* * *

 _:Bigbot, those humans took away Chloe and the whole family. From what I see, they aren't very friendly. Can I terminate, or at least teach them a lesson?:_ , the red mech informed Optimus through the public intercom. He was not amused to see all of them being dragged away.

 _:They bring a lot of troubles, just kill all of them already:_ , the yellow Lambo grunted.

 _:We don't harm humans, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker:_ , Optimus warned them

 _:Prime, we need ta save 'em. They've been direct-contactin' wit' us, 'specially Chloe 'n her experiment stuff_ :, Jazz's thick accent was heard throughout the public com. _:We also need to retrieve the glasses:_ , Ratchet agreed.

 _:Jazz and Ratchet are right, let's save the children. Autobots, roll out:_ , Optimus commanded and shut the public intercom.

Sideswipe had an unease feeling inside his spark. How did he explain it. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, it wasn't even tasted sweet. He was, he was worried about Chloe. Not because she was someone special that he's just met, but because she already had tragic story. She would get another if the autobots weren't going to help her.

 **::Sides, what's with this feeling? What's wrong with you?::** , Sunny asked through the bond considering his brother's overflowing feelings.

 **::No, nothing. I'm just worried, especially that Chloe::**

 **::Fraggin' Pit, why bother worrying about those squishies?::** , he cursed. Sunny did not really like squishies, and now his own brother worried about one? For Primus' sake.

 **::She has suffered a lot, Sunny. Sharing your past with others is not an easy thing to do, but she did it easily. From what I recalled, I know her kind, the one that smiles a lot but deeply hurt inside her spark::**

 **::Come on, Sides, you're exaggerating. You waste your time worrying the little squishy::** , his brother snorted.

 **::And you waste your time worrying me worrying her, Sunshine. Or are you jealous that she had awesome ability?::**

 **::Call me Sunshine one more time I will throw you to those wires and you'll get electrocuted like Ratchet did back there. And it will take more than a hundred millennium for the squishy to beat my awesomeness::**

 **::Pfft, your awesomeness my aft. Oh, looks like Optimus already busted a car::**

* * *

All of us screamed. Pair of metallic hands broke the window, and held the car. At first I screamed, but then I couldn't anymore since the hands took us up. The car was literally on air. I was afraid of height. The roof couldn't handle much weight so we were free falling inside the car. Good thing that it wasn't really high.

The first thing I saw, Optimus pointed his headlight to us.

"You assholes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want you to meet my friend, Optimus Prime", Sam introduced Simmons. Being a douche and polite at the same time, nice one Sam. The other agents got scared and pointed their guns at him.

"Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons", Optimus growled at Simmons. All autobots arrived with style, and pointed their cannons at the human for threatening only. Jazz transformed his hand into magnet, and pulled the weapons away.

All things happened fast, Optimus commanded all of us to get out of the car, Mikaela surprisingly good with handcuff and freed us. Now _we_ were the one who interrogate Simmons, not otherwise. I wasn't in the mood to talk, so I let them two had fun.

"I am not going to talk, but your little friend there might do it", he pointed me. Argh, you ruined my peace moments.

"How do you know things that Simmons knows?", Sam asked me. I sighed. "Well, the government I'm working for is actually Sector Seven". I heard some little gasps.

"But I only work for analyst, I never did this kind of job", I added things. It was true, I never went on a fieldwork before because of _reasons_. Mikaela ended up stripped him for threatening his dad. Nice payback, but revenge wasn't really my thing. Mikaela did enjoy this payback.

Simmons warned us, but Sam and Mikaela kept it cool. I didn't know how these two could, but now I was definitely worried. Two helicopters and four more cars were coming this way. I could see it clearly from here. The Sector Seven weren't joking around, they were going to catch us.

Ironhide shot the asphalt and it sent electric shockwave to the cars' tires, making an opening for us to run away. Now we had to deal with the troublesome helicopters. Optimus offered himself to protect us, and now we had to run away with him. He was a big bot, it was hard to search for place to hide. We tried under the highway, or even between buildings. We ended up hiding under the bridge with Optimus maintain his body not to slip off.

We held our breath when two helicopters checked under the bridge and almost pointed the flashlight at us. I felt my heart stopped, but luckily it passed the bridge.

Right now we had bigger problem. Height. We were far from the ground, Mikaela suddenly slipped of, Sam grabbed her but also slipped, and I had to hang our lifes dearly. I wasn't an athletic type, and keeping two people from falling was not logical. It was hurting my hand. I didn't have many option because it was either life or death, so even if it hurt, I had to. But my hand were giving up on me and it decided to let go.

All of us fell. I could not describe the feeling, I was terrified but at the same time I was in peace. Was it what it felt like when you embrace your death? But no, this was unpleasant feeling. No, no, no, no, I was going to land on hard concrete and die. No, no, no, no!

Suddenly I felt the warm energy from my right hand flowed, so I raised my hand and pointed it in front of me. I didn't know what would happen, I couldn't think of anything. All I could think was only how could I survive this fall.

"Uff-", a flat metallic floating object welcomed my face. The first thing I realized that it had the same streaks as my cannon. It was my power, it reacted with my mind and tried to protect me.

I looked below, Sam and Mikaela were safe because of Bumblebee. Oh, God, bless him. Optimus picked me up and I could see the metallic plate dissolving. He raised his eyebrow and looked confused.

"I surprised myself. I shouldn't be able to create anything because of my fucked-up mind and this stupid repressor, but sometimes it keeps making wonderful progress", I grinned at Optimus. Creating things that didn't attach to my hand were really hard and complicated, but I made it with ease. For the repressor thing, I thought that my body had enough adrenaline to make me didn't feel the pain.

I looked down to see Bumblebee was pinned and tied down with wires. He could easily escape but he chose to stay and protected Sam and Mikaela. He fell and some guys sprayed him with liquid nitrogen to freeze him. It made my heart ache, it angered me.

The other autobots arrived, and I climbed up to see their condition. Jazz went to Optimus and asked his permission to save Bumblebee but got rejected because they would harm humans if they did. It was true, but, but. Humans didn't think anything when they pinned Bumblebee down, why would Optimus thought he would hurt human if he was going to save one of his soldiers? This was outrageous.

"Sideswipe..", I called him with low voice, almost whispering. "Yes, Chloe?", but Sideswipe still managed to hear my voice.

"I understand if you and your friends hate human", I fought back the tears, but failing completely because one single drop of tear spilled on my cheek.

"Oh Chloe, no we don't hate all human. Besides, Bumblebee is a good scout and soldier. He can handle this", he calmed me with his soothing voice. He stroked my red hair with his metallic hand.

Sideswipe did make me calm, but not completely. I stroked my cheeks and wiped the tears. These were not tears of sadness or happiness. These were tears of anger, and I was angry against my own race.

* * *

" _Father? Father!", she screamed to her throat._

 _She could see the cruel sight of her father struggling to get out of the chains. His hands were chained, even his legs. This brought pain to him and only made the power inside him went berserk. Why would they did it in a first place if it turned him into monster? He didn't ask for this, but he was born with it._

 _He did control this power, until those guys interrupted his perfect life by being another experiment subject. it brought pain and misery to others. He was really desperate and this power overwhelmed his body._

 _A trace of light appeared in front of him, calming his monstrous side. It was his beloved young woman, his whole world, and what kept him sane this whole time._

 _One tragedy occurred, and the single light vanished. It broke his heart into pieces. All these times, the power alone went berserk, but now he was going berserk along with it. He screamed at the top of his lungs, with his hands chained trying to protect the people he loved._

* * *

"Tch, my heart is boiling", she whisper to herself. He fought back the urges to punch them one by one. Just seeing this scene boiled my heart. Bumblebee whirled in pain because he got pinned and tied down. I couldn't, I couldn't take this.

"Sides, can you get me down there? I need something to take care of", I asked him politely, and he nodded. He picked me up, climbed down, and put me on the ground slowly not to make the sector seven notice us.

"Sides, do you have sword?", I looked up at sides hoping he got good one.

"Of course I do, why do you need to ask?", he slipped his sword, and showed a remarkable sword. It was a good looking sword, I adored it the first time I saw it. "Wow, nice sword", he mouthed 'thank you'.

"Can I ask, why?", Sideswipe carefully asked. I knew this was going to happen, I had to explain him if not there would be misunderstanding.

"I am not the person that can stand still watching others being hurt. I will do anything to save them", I raised my hand and created metallic arch bow. I jerked because the repressor was working, but I needed to do this. I was targeting the liquid nitrogen tank and planning to destroy _all of them_.

"Even if it's stupid", I added. I shot all the tanks. They were probably panicked and wondering where it came from. Now I needed to take care of the wires, and I needed a sword for that job.

"I know Optimus ordered not to save Bumblebee because it could harm human. But I am a human, and I want to save him", I created the sword which was exact replica of Sideswipe's, just the smaller version with blue streaks on it. The stupid repressor kept electrocuting me. "I hope you won't mind I borrowed your sword idea", I made silly grin.

"Don't let them see you", I said it to the glorious red Lamborghini before I ran at Bumblebee's way trying to save him. It happened so fast he might not process what already happened.

I charged into the crowd and somehow successfully cut all the wires. But it was temporary, because more wires replaced it. I meant to cut them again until something tied my hands and slowed down my movements. Wires.

These wires irritated me, but I couldn't hold the sword much longer because the repressor was getting wild. I couldn't take it, it was really painful. I made it disappeared, and then some guys started holding me.

"Let go of me!", I struggled, but it was useless. I was out of energy, and the pain on my hands really worked too.

I clinched my teeth. I failed to save Bumblebee and now he was going to suffer inside the Sector Seven laboratory. I was afraid. I was afraid. I had been captured, I've broke my protocols multiple time, and that meant, another painful moments. I was afraid. I could not let this happened.

Anger and sorrow overflowed myself. I could feel my hand keep getting warmer and warmer, I didn't care about the pain. I realized that blue energy surrounds my body and seconds later, the burst of energy tossed and turned everyone in certain distance. It created a sphere that whirled around me.

I didn't think of anything, my mind was blank at the moment. I only thought the repressor broke, because I didn't feel anything on my hand. This could be a dream, because the sphere from inside looked really beautiful. It was too good to be true.

But then sharp pain hit my heart. I grabbed my shirt, but ended up stumbled forward. This was no dream at all.

I let the darkness took me away.

* * *

 **A/N** : Embrace the darkness, Mwahahahahahaaa. *ahem* I don't have any schedule on writing fanfics, but i'll make sure this one gets an update once every week. See you next week then! :D

 **Review or not, it's your option xD**

Axoire


	5. Chapter 5 : Death

**I ruined my own schedule. I'm sorry i didn't update it sooner. I had a vacation to my father's hometown with car, and there was no signal there *sobbing*. I'd like to thank everyone who has favorited and followed this story, i'm sorry i can't mention you one by one.**

 **CastielLunaWinchester :** Yes, i'm happy that you realized the Mjolnir and mention it here xD

* * *

 **Final Countdown**

 **Chapter 5 : Death**

* * *

" _Chloe, darling, can you guess what's our gift for you?", a beautiful woman pinched her daughter's nose._

" _Music Box! I saw many pretty music boxes with mom the other day at mall", she did happy light-jumps on her seat._

" _Hey, hey, don't get too excited. You'll get something better than that, you just have to wait until we get home", her father patted her head._

 _This was Chloe's 10_ _th_ _birthday. She went to her favorite amusement park, had dinner at her favorite restaurant, along with her favorite little family. When they went home, she was surprised because her parents still had another birthday gift. The little girl jumped happily inside the car. This was the best day ever._

 _She glanced outside the window and looked up. The magnificent sky full of stars, the one that her father always talked about. He said it brought tranquility, peace, and other pleasant feelings to your mind and soul. Even though her mind was already peaceful at the moment, the sky never failed to bring more peace._

 _She stumbled forward a bit because her father pulled the breaks. The tranquil moment turned into chaos in a matter of seconds._

 _Black SUV cars surrounded them. Many people wearing black suits came out from it with guns on their hands, "Get out of the car!"._

" _Mom, I'm scared", Chloe grabbed her mother's shoulder, and hid her tiny face. "Shh, don't worry darling. They won't hurt you", she stroked Chloe's hand, making sure to comfort her. The lady gave signals to her husband, asked what should they do._

" _We don't know their intention, yet staying inside won't make it any better", he whispered. "Calm yourself, and let's get out of the car slowly", he asked both females. They nodded in return._

" _Hand's up and don't make any sudden moves!", one of the suited guy shouted. Everyone stayed on guard and pointed the gun at Chloe's father as another suited guy approached him. He pinned him on the car's hood, handcuffed him, and gave him special braces on each hand. They treated him like that yet the poor father didn't show any signs of rebel._

" _D-dad?", little Chloe gasped. Her father looked at her way and gave her reassure smile, "Everything's gonna be alright"_

 _Many men also came near Chloe and her mother, the mother protected her little girl and hugged her tightly, showing the most lovable affection a mother could give. It was almost useless. Those men separated them roughly, gave no mercy for the two. Her mother already been dragged to somewhere else, while Chloe could only cry bloody murder on her place._

" _Hey, you already got me! Hands off of my wife and daughter!", the father yelled at those men. Blue energy surrounded his hands but the thing that went out from his body were only his screams. Frighteningly awful screams that signed he was in such pain._

 _His heart broke even more when he saw what those men did to his darling daughter. They put the same brace on her hand, then prepared the bluish glowing liquid to be injected to her body. "Shit, don't inject that to her! She's too young to be your shitty experiments!", the men still pinned him on the hood._

 _Too late._

 _It only took less than a minute for the liquid to work. The poor girl jolted. Her adrenaline rush already mixed her blood with the blue liquid. Her heart beated faster. She fell to the ground with painful expression, curled up, and grabbed her own chest._

 _Blue glyph tattoo spreaded from her back to both her palms. She freaked out and it only made things worse. Her body radiated unstable energy around her and created the wind effects. She sat there, cried out in fear and pain._

 _Watching his beloved daughter and couldn't do anything, no father could take such torture. "Please, stop this madness", he begged. Nothing changed, except for the fact his daughter cried more._

" _Please, I can't watch my daughter takes the pain", he looked down and murmured._

" _Please, no more", begged more, tears started to drop._

" _Please", his voice was so low, even the ones who pinned him down couldn't hear what he said because of his daughter's eerie shriek. He bit his tongue, and clenched his hand._ That's it _, he thought._

Crack _, sounds of breaking bones echoed._

 _He spinned and kicked two guys that pinned him. He brought them down, heavily injured, in a matter of seconds. The other suited men surprised, then pointed their gun at him. He gathered the energy around his hand, created the same gun, and pointed it at their direction._

" _How can he do that? We already put the repressor on him!", the captain could not believe the sight before him. He commanded one of his men to observe the thing from afar._

" _You're looking at this?", he broke the brace easily, raised it to the air, and threw it. His face showed pure anger and disgust, "You're gonna pay for all things you did"_

 _He shot their guns and disarmed all of them ; none of his shots missed. He walked slowly to their captain to gave a lot of intimidation._

 _A man grabbed another gun and shot him. The bullet stopped by the energy's force and fell afterwards. Chloe's father stopped. He gave the shooter a death glare before drew near and punched him in the face hard enough to sent him flying. All men near him panicked because they didn't expect that coming. They drew their weapons and attacked, but he blocked it easily with his power. He got mad and sent them flying. All remaining men stood silently, didn't dare to attack him._

 _He continued walking to the captain._

" _You're the one who's responsible for my daughter's misery", he walked until his gun touched the captain's forehead and aimed it. He had the all the guts to pull the trigger, but he needed to keep his mind together and thought that it could only bring more harm than good. He snorted and made the gun disappeared, "Tch. Killing you won't make it any better"_

 _He looked at her daughter who curled on asphalt and called him out. He felt a little pain oh his body after all these things, but none of them compared to his heartbreak when seeing his daughter like this. He approached her and gave a reassure smile._

 _Then gunshot were heard._

 _Running footsteps echoed._

 _Chloe's father looked back to see his gorgeous wife had taken the blow to protect him. His face stared in horror as he catched his falling wife. Chloe could only screamed when she saw her mother bleeding to the death._

" _MOOOOOMMMMM!"_

* * *

I gasped as I woke up from the tremendously wrong dream. Stupid fucking dream.

I gathered all my souls and looked around. I used a mask to keep my breathing, and the monitor besides my bed showed my heart beated in slow pace. I was sleeping in a white room, or should I say, one of the experiment room. I had been here many times, and I never thought I missed this view.

Still laying on berth, I looked around the room. A suited man sit besides my berth with relieved looks planted on his face. Jacob. Then I looked at myself, I wore the all-white experiment shirt and pants. Great.

"Are you okay?", he asked worriedly. Was I supposed to be okay after all that things that happened? Duh, Jacob, you were unbelievable. "Define 'okay'"

"My bad. It was just an expression to show sympathy", he grinned stupidly. His action made me chuckle.

"How long I've been out?", I pulled the mask off and sat on the berth. I felt no more significant pain, so there was no point on laying there. I pulled all things that attached to the monitor and stood up.

"Just a couple of hours. You should have woke up sooner, but they put you to sleep with that gas", he pointed at the weird gas tank not far from my berth. Besides the weird gas tank, I saw the oxygen tank that attached to my mask. I guessed he changed it to wake me up.

"So, what's with these noises?", the buildings rumbled and I could hear explosions.

"The Decepticons are here", that simple statement was so nerve-wrecking. They were finally here to retrieve the cube, and that meant our lives were on danger. Great. Yesterday was bad enough, I just woke up from horrendous dream, and now the Decepticons were here. This couldn't get any better at all.

"Sam is also here, and he freed Bumblebee. Now they're going to secure the Allspark", he patted my head and huffed.

"So? Simmons arrest me here, there's nothing I can do", I looked at my hand. Last time I remembered, they put on the repressor but now it was gone. It seemed weird. Also, the whole base were being attacked but Jacob waited here. There was something fishy going on here.

"I'm ordering you under S-Seven Executive Jurisdiction to assist them securing the Allspark. Do what you can, don't hold back", his voice sounded so explicit everytime he said the jurisdiction thingy. I raised my eyebrow. First they arrested me for using my power in public, and now they wanted me to use it at full-potential. They were more labile than a girl in on her period.

"I don't get this. I broke my protocol and now you let – no, order me to go", I sighed and shook my head. "What do they want?"

"They only brought you here to check your condition. After seeing the good progress inside your body and witnessed the power themselves, they'll let you go eventually. After all, _they_ want you to be a weapon, they can't beat those scary-ass Decepticons with only the help of 6 Autobots", he explained. I snorted. So _that_ was what they wanted.

"Well, _I_ want you to be free, unleash all things you've got. I want you to become yourself for once in a while. Didn't it feel great when you used it back there?", he added. I smiled wryly. He was the only one who understands.

* * *

"Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that cube outta here, and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city", Captain Lennox suggested.

"Good, Right!", the Secretary Defense, Keller agreed.

"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force", he stated.

"This little girl also wanna help!", I shouted from afar. I walked into the crowd with Jacob as my escort. I changed into black hoodie with gray sleek on the side and also gray jeans. I didn't want to run on those white clothes from the experiment section, thank you very much.

"Chloe!", Sam and Mikaela said in unison.

"And who might you be?", the Captain looked at me and raised his eyebrow. I knew him more through the S-Seven files that I got. He was the captain of the surviving members in Qatar.

"Chloe Scott at your service", I slightly bowed. After that I saw he asked Jacob about me then slowly nodded. The disbelieve looks on his face and his team's, ooh priceless. I loved it when someone knew about what I was capable of.

He continued talking to the SecDef and Simmons, and commanded all of us to move out, "Allright Sam, Chloe, get in the car!". Bumblebee transformed, and we got in the car. Sam sit on the driver's seat, Mikaela besides him, and I was at the back. The Allspark was located beside me.

We exited the Hoover Dam, went to the Mission City with Captain Lennox's team following us.

"So, Chloe. What happened there?", in the middle of this chaos, Sam still managed to ask me that. Really, Sam? "Nothing serious happened, the S-Seven asked me to assist you", I answered.

"But, you know, you passed out back then and it worried us all", his face showed sympathy all over it. I giggled, "Don't worry about me. I'm a tough girl, remember that?"

We had sight of a blue and red Peterbild, and bunch of fancy cars behind it. I raised my visual acuity and made the picture clearer, "It's Optimus and his team". As soon as they passed us, all of them drifted and followed us from behind.

" **Chloe! You are alright!"** , the sudden shouting in the radio jerked us.

"Hey, Sides", I greeted him cheerfully. He blabbered about how much he worried about me. He said I was a fool because I charged in without longer thought, and he was fooler because he let me did it. He got mad because I was suffering back then. It was true, the repressor was real pain in the ass.

He was mad because I suffered. He was mad because I helped his comrade without second thought and endangered myself. He was mad because he couldn't do a thing about it.

" **Thanks, Chloe"** , he thanked me because I tried to save Bumblebee. The almighty, glorious, warrior and frontliner Sideswipe just thanked me because of what I did. Not just him, but other Autobots, too. I felt... I felt happy.

" **So, you're gonna fight with us? I'd like to see you using that sword once again"** , he chuckled.

"I'm honored to fight with you all, but I think it would be unwise if I use sword to fight big-ass robots"

Sound of sirens were heard. Sam looked back and cursed himself. It was Officer Cade. I meant, the fucking robot that disguised himself as an officer. Not far from him, there was a yellow truck that scooped up cars. It was ridiculous yet frightening.

The dirty yellow truck transformed itself, skating and chased Optimus who happened to be in the back. He created chaos, explosions and fire everywhere. After he caught up with Optimus, he tackled him down and separated us.

" **All Autobots roll out. No one fighting anyone until we get to destination, and that means you twin slaggers"** , Ratchet informed through the radio. I guessed he was in charge after Optimus. Wait, what the fuck is slaggers?

" **Ah, that's not fun Hatchet"** , they frowned.

" **Call me Hatchet one more time, I will always use the hard way to fix you two"** , oh yeah Ratchet was medic. So, from this conversation I presumed that the twins liked to fight but ended up breaking something, and Ratchet had to fix them. Hmm. Interesting.

After long and hot drive, we arrived at Mission City.

All soldiers and black ops got out from the cars. Lennox commanded his team to pop the smoke after seeing an F-22 flew above us. The one who kept talking with the old radio was Epps. The smoke already spreaded, but he didn't get any responds. Something was definitely wrong here.

I looked at the F-22, and it had alienese glyph all over it, "It's not Air Force!"

"It's Starscream!", Ironhide transformed quickly while Epps asked for one more confirmation, "Please tell me you copy". If we weren't in dangerous situation, this would be funny as hell.

Ironhide told us to retreat and fall back, he also needed back up from Bumblebee. Both of them pulled up a truck with its container to make a barricade as protection, but it made themselves as one hell of easy aim for Starscream. Starscream who realized it, immediately shot missiles to them.

I managed to create huge thick metals to protect the humans at last seconds, but I was too late for my own protection. The missiles hit the metal in front of me, exploded into pieces, and hurt me harder than anyone else. Damn, i was slow.

I woke up to the sound of ringing and blurry vision. My hoodie were torn, and slightly exposed my full-of-alien-tattoo right hand. I also received cuts and bruised, but not too many. I looked at the surrounding, and their condition was almost the same. I stood up and looked at Bumblebee.

Oh no. His legs were missing, and he sounded full of agony. No, no, no, no, no! I approached him, and saw that Sam and Mikaela also panicked as hell. He called out Ratchet and reassured Bumblebee that he was okay. Goddammit, he was definitely not okay. I focused my energy on both hands, creating two spheres. Please, please, please, let this work. I touched his legs but it wasn't working. I couldn't imagine his legs because they were too complicated. I couldn't even fixed the wiring, let alone created the whole leg.

" _Merde! Merde!_ (Shit! Shit!)", I punched the ground real hard. I couldn't do anything. Welcome to the war, Chloe. Place of no mercy and hope.

The ground shook. An army tank attacked us and moved forward slowly. It drove over a car and crushed it. I looked at other side of the road and saw a rescue hummer, a porsche, and two lambos coming directly at us.

 _I need to do something, I need to do something_ , I was irritated if I only stood still and did nothing. So we three splitted up. Mikaela went to somewhere, Sam stayed and took care of Bee, and I went to Lennox's team.

Ironhide leapt and dodged the bullets from the tanks beautifully, he shot the asphalt and gave himself enough thrust to the air and dodged another one. Jazz drifted, transformed and jumped to the tank while yelling with his thick accent, "Come on, Decepticon punk!". He attacked the tank and pulled some wires. Sadly, the tank easily threw him because of his small body.

Ironhide dodged more bullets, and also shot the tank with both of his cannons. It stumbled backwards. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Ratchet took advantage of it. They synced with each other and made brilliant combos. Lennox's team arrived at location and attacked the same target. Jazz was also here. This tank was attacked by a whole army and 5 autobots, he was definitely losing. With one last shot in the heart, the tank died. Hopefully.

The ground shook. A strange alien jet landed and transformed in front of us. I never forgot that face, I would never forget it. _Megatron_.

"It's Megatron! Retreat! Move! Fallback!", Ratchet moved back along with Sunsreaker and Sidewipe. Sides transformed and took me in. I looked back to see Jazz had been shot by Megatron.

"Sides, Jazz is in trouble!", I tried to open the door but he locked it. Jazz was freaking small compared to Megatron.

"I'm really sorry, Chloe, but Ratchet gave direct orders. And Optimus isn't here, too. Megatron is too powerful", he apologized. What? I mean, what? That was your comrade right there and you were just gonna leave him be?

"Sides, sides, please. Let me do something. I won't put myself in danger", I panicked more because Megatron took Jazz with him, "Please, Sides. He's your friend"

We had like 30-seconds moment of silence before he pulled the brake.

"Thanks, Sides", I smiled before hurriedly opened the door. I looked up searching for Megatron, I saw him threw and stepped Jazz just like that. Jazz was still fighting but I had a bad feeling about this. I needed to think of efficient and deadly weapon. Cannon? They were too far away. Sniper? Not enough thrust. No, no, no, no, I was out of time.

Fuck this, I'd attack him with colossal arrow.

I created the big arrow and a bow easily. I aimed at Megatron's shoulder and hoped to get a clean shot. I didn't have much time, it was now or never. I released the arrow.

My heart beated fast.

The arrow hit Megatron badly in the shoulder, but it was too late. A comrade had fallen in front of my eyes. I broke down and stared at them blankly.

"Chloe? Chloe are you okay?", Sideswipe approached me. I blinked fast and shook my head, "Yeah, yeah I'm okay, it's just..", I smiled. Well I just witnessed my comrade died painfully, how was that okay?

"Chloe, don't worry. He died with honor", he put his giant metallic hand under my chin, gently lifted it up, and made me looked at him. It felt so comforting even if we were in the middle of a battlefield. He looked at my eyes, and frowned in confusion, "Your eyes are glowing"

"I.. um.. It's side-effect from my power", I couldn't focus. At first I felt sad because I just saw something horrifying, but now I saw this magnificent sight in front of me. Every curved on his face and body was made into perfection. He caught me blank-staring at him and laughed, "Hey, come on. I know I'm flawless but you don't need to be stunned like that", I blushed.

"Now Optimus just comlinked me. All of us need to protect Sam while he delivered the cube to a safer place. I need you to focus, okay?", he still looked at me. I looked to another way and murmured, "Okay"

"Sides, hands off that squishy. We need to protect another squishy and kick some Decepticreep's afts", Sunny walked to Sides and transformed into Lambo. He still acted cold as fuck. Sideswipe transformed into cars and let me in. We sped up to the location that Ratchet sent, but I could see Sam was running away ; 200 metres from the coordinates. Wow that was fast.

"Sam!", I called him from afar but he didn't respond. I caught up with him, and saw him held the Allspark as if he was a football player. "Keep moving, Sam! Don't stop!", Ironhide and Ratchet followed behind. Sam ran like he was chased by ghost.

Suddenly an F-22 landed in front of him and kicked away those cars that parked before him. Sam rolled and took cover from Starscream. I ran to him, grabbed his hoodie and ran away from that place. Sides, Sunny, Ironhide and Ratchet charged on him. Advantage from being a flying jet, he escaped easily after hurt some of the autobots.

"Sam, get to the building", Ironhide commanded. He dropped on his knees. He was probably tired after all these things.

Sam continued running to the building, and I followed behind. We managed to enter the building, but we still had to go to the top. Sam glanced backwards and sensed that something was coming. I asked him to go upstairs and didn't look back. Not long after that, I jerked to sounds of breaking windows. Megatron just barged in!

"I can smell you, fleshlings!", his sound echoed. I trembled. I felt the floor rumbled and told Sam to go faster. Megatron destroyed the whole second floor meant to reach us, but he failed. He roared, "Maggot!". I created cannon and shot his shoulder – the one that I had shot with arrow – but it didn't affect him much. What was with this robot? Even he already recovered from my last attack. He was such a monster.

I continued running with Sam until we arrived at the top of the building. Sam lighted up the red flare and gave signals to the nearest helicopters. He ran with the flare and screamed, "I'm here!". One of the helicopters appeared in front of us. Sam almost succeeded, until Starscream shot missiles at the helicopter. It broke down and fell, leaving us alone.

While the helicopter was falling, Optimus went to our place, jumping through the roof. It would be long until he arrived so We had to find a place to hide. Suddenly, hands with claws emerged from below. Megatron was finally here. I asked Sam to go hide at the edge of the statue, while I'd handle this monster.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshlings?", he stood in all arrogant way. It actually intimidated me. I created cannon in my hand just to be ready, "So it was you who attacked me earlier?"

"I did", my voice cracked.

"I can sense energon inside your body, girl. With the little bit of our experiment, you may live as my favorite fleshling", his voice sounded so deep and rough.

"I'd rather die than being experimented on your hand!", I shot him with all I had got. He stumbled backward for a second there. He stood up again and I could see the scar I had made on his body. I felt a little proud.

"Then you shall die", he threw me out. Last sight I saw was Sam's face full of terror.

Height, one of my biggest fear. I was going to die. Right now I was free-falling and there was no chance to survive such height. I was getting closer to the ground every second. Was I going to embrace the death now? I already accepted the fact that I was going to die soon, but not this soon. I still wanted to do many things together with the people I loved.

Now I had to embrace the death.

B-but... Why? Why couldn't I just stand up and face the world, instead of waiting for my death? What would they think if I just surrender my life?

Mom and Dad? Jacob? Sam? Optimus? Jazz? Sideswipe?

 _Sideswipe_. He was a warrior. He fought for his life until last drop of his blood. He would be so outrageous to hear this.

 _Mom_. _Dad_. They sacrificed themselves for my life. They would be very disappointed.

 _Jacob_. Not long after Mom and Dad died tragically in front of my eyes, I was also in a coma for a few weeks. He had never given up on me the last time I was dying. At that time he still hoped that I had chance to live, even though it was less than five percents and the doctor believed I would die very soon. Well he didn't, he fought for my life instead.

 _I owed them my life. If I surrendered my life without fighting for it, I would crushed many people's hope and expectation. I was such a fool._ That last thought crossed my mind.

Right now I had no time to think. My body moved on its own. I positioned myself in a right stance ; head's up, legs down. I let my power flowed on my hand, and created the same thick flying plate – which saved me when I fell on the bridge along with Sam and Mikaela – located far below me.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT! If I landed on that, my body would crush itself because of the height", I panicked. There should be another way. If I would land on that, I needed another boost to lift me up and reduced the falling speed in order not to break my legs when landing.

I looked down, measured the range, and focused myself. I didn't have much time, I needed something that could gave me a boost. I never looked at jetpack, so it would be _Megatron's Wings._

I created the wings in the middle of the spine. It spreaded about 70 centimeters on each side. Wow such a huge wings. It lifted me up immediately with my energy boost.

I survived. But... I didn't know how to fly this thing and I was scared of height, "HEEEEEEELLLPPPPP!", I screamed to my throat. I flew uncontrollably in the sky. I flew to the direction of a battlefield between Optimus and Megatron, and I could see the other Autobots around them clearly. I looked at Megatron and saw that he overwhelmed Optimus. Even though so many humans shot missiles at him, he just wouldn't die. This wasn't good. Well my condition wasn't good either. Someone had to stop me or I would crash into something.

Or...

I could use this speed and crashed Megatron in full speed.

Yeah that sounded sacrificial, but it wasn't a bad plan. This speed could probably caused injury or even tore him apart, and stopped all of this madness. I flew at his direction with full speed.

If this couldn't work and if I died, at least like Sideswipe said about Jazz, I died with honor.

I got too focused with my mind, I didn't even realized the blue sphere that whirled around me. My powers created the sphere on its own, as if it was trying to protect me.

I crashed him right in the center of his body and he stumbled backwards with many explosions. I stopped and fell right away. All the metal armor and wings disappeared. If my power didn't created the sphere, right now I guessed I would had been dead. Even with the protection, I got so many cuts and my head was bloody as hell because of the crash. My hoodie already torn apart, especially around my right hand exposing the tattoos clearly.

I fell right in the middle of this chaos. Sam crawled away from Megatron who was already stood up, but he glared at me and growled. I was already tired, I couldn't stand up, even it was hard to not feel pain. I didn't hear any of his words, or Sam's, or Optimus'. I was too exhausted.

Suddenly Sam stood in front of me still holding the cube, and raised it to Megatron's chest. It reacted and burned his heart, _slowly, painfully_. He groaned and choked to his death.

It was over, Megatron died.

I pushed myself and stood up, looked at the dead body, and slowly walked to Sam's direction. Optimus knelt and looked at us, "Sam, Chloe, I owe you my life. We are in your debt". I couldn't stand still for long, so Sam backed me up. My hand was on his shoulder, and he held my body. Not long after that, the other Autobots, Black Ops, and Special Teams gathered.

My eyes were frozen at the sight of two silver pieces of Cybertronian on Ironhide's hands. _Jazz_. "Prime, we couldn't save him", Ironhide handed over Jazz to Optimus. "Oh, Jazz", Optimus mourned. "We lost a great comrade, but gained new ones. Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery", he gave motivational speech. I smiled.

"Permission to speak, Sir", a thick British-accented robotic voice was heard. Who was it? At first I guessed it was Sunstreaker, but it was too smooth to be his. So who was it? "Permission granted, old friend", Optimus answered. I looked at the source of the sound, and gasped a little. It was Bumblebee.

"You speak now?", Sam also surprised to hear him.

Apparently, Bumblebee wanted to stay with Sam. Optimus allowed it if Sam chose to, and he did. He nodded slowly then turned his gaze to Mikaela. When I realized that Sam focused his eyes on her, I pulled back myself to let Sam had little romantic moment with her. I limped and couldn't walk properly, I stumbled because of rocks and fell. Before I expected my butt to meet with the hard asphalt, a metallic hand caught me.

"Careful, Chloe", Sideswipe lifted me up. "Bossbot, I also need your permission, too", he stroked my hair gently and smiled.

"What is it, Sideswipe?", Optimus responded.

"Let me be her guardian"

* * *

 **A/N** : Jazz died o(╥﹏╥)o

 **Review! Oh, and can you already imagine what really happened to Chloe's parents? So many pieces of puzzle in here and there, i hope you guys don't mind, because it's more fun this way xD**

Axoire


	6. Chapter 6 : Realization

**Transformerminnionkittycat** : I really thank you for your long review. First time i watched the DoTM i almost cried when they 'almost' killed Bee, i know how you feel :(. Bayverses were fangirls' biggest nightmare. I mean, Jazz died, the beautiful Sunny didn't make appearance (no human or bot even mentioned him), OPTIMUS DIED, Arcee died, Ironhide died, Ratchet died. Bay, you glitch :(. Anyways, thanks for your review! :D

 **xVentressx** : Thanks. I loved him, but, sacrifice had to be done! xD

 **DisneyFreak-Lover** : It hurts my spark too everytime i see him dies, don't worry xD. And oh, i'm evil, aren't i? *evil smirk*

 **joonstar** : Why? Why did you find me here? xD Anyways, you can't pick silver and golden at the same time, darling. AND THE SHINY GOLDEN IS MINE, NO TOUCHY TOUCHY. *Astaga xD*

 **If you recognize that the writing here is different, that's because it is. Thanks to xVentressx because i finally have a beta-reader! I'd like to thank joonstar too because she is one of the reason i'm starting this fanfic, and she also corrected me in writing dialogue.**

 **If you also recognize anything that changed slightly from this fic, don't worry because it won't affect the storyline i've planned. Now enjoy the Chapter 6 of Final Countdown!**

 **This chapter was edited (again) due to my errors in the middle of the night** **o(╥﹏╥)o, but mostly because of my Ms Word (it glitched). Ms Word, y u no let me do this properly? щ(ºДºщ)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Realization  
** Beta-ed by : xVentressx

* * *

Three days after the battle, news spread quickly and created tense feelings all around the nation. The government secured every witness and made sure the accident looked like as a military malfunction.

They disposed of the alien remains into the Laurentian Abyss, which they called the deepest place on earth with 7 miles below the sea level. Huh, weird. I thought Mariana Trench was the deepest, but I guessed they chose it because it was easier to guard that the Mariana Trench which was located in Hawaii. The President also has ordered the Sector Seven to be terminated alongside with its research and experiments.

I never felt so happy. No one was going to limit my power and I could finally become whoever I wanted to be. I could create anything without the fear of getting arrested and being experimented on again. At least for a few years, I was finally free.

We stayed at the old S-Seven Base in Hoover Dam – the one that Megatron destroyed a few days before – including all of the Autobots. Even though the S-Seven was discontinued, the government wanted to replace it with another agency so that humans and Autobots could work together to exterminate the remaining Decepticons on earth. The government said they needed time to build a bigger and more isolated base in somewhere else, so here we are.

Me, Mikaela, and Sam are still stuck in here after all things have calmed down. Ratchet checked the condition of all robots, including Jazz's body. I haven't seen Jazz again since last time, because I just couldn't. He was too painful to look at. Ratchet also checked on Sam because he held the Allspark for a long time and Ratchet was afraid if it affected his body. The scans indicated that there were no strange activities inside his body. His heart, body, and mind functioned properly.

And lastly, Ratchet checked on me. I entered the Med Bay to the sight of Bumblebee sleeping on a berth, the poor guy resting after his legs operation. His legs now looked brand new and stronger, as if he could run twelve laps on a football field. Well he was huge, so that wouldn't have been a problem anyway.

"He's in deep recharge, but he'll wake up sooner than you think" Ratchet caught me staring at Bumblebee's body. I guessed 'recharge' was their term for 'sleep' or 'rest'. Damn, I need to learn some of these Cybertronian phrases.

Ratchet called me and did his scans thoroughly. After the results came out, he analyzed them and talked to me. I was sitting on the other huge Cybertronian berth. Before that, he made sure this medical bay's door was closed, and no one could hear our conversation.

* * *

"Sir, with all respect, I object. Why would I need to be her guardian when Sideswipe already volunteered?" Sunstreaker snorted. All remaining Autobots – Optimus, Ironhide, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker – were having a meeting about the conditions they were in and what happened lately.

"There's a possibility that Decepticons might be after her due to her unique power. Therefore, she needs more protection. I do not question Sideswipe's skill, but two is better than one. And I need two of my frontliners to protect her." Optimus explained calmly.

Sunstreaker understood the situation he was in. Bumblebee took care of Sam, Ironhide already became Lennox's guardian, Jazz was dead, and that only left him, Optimus, and Ratchet. Optimus was busy with the human things, and Ratchet was out of option since he was a medic. That left him with no choice.

"She crash landed on Megatron and still survived from such damage. She should be able to protect herself." He growled.

"Youngling, do you even have any idea if Decepticons lay their servos on her? She will be experimented on, _again_. We already saw the power with our own optics, it would be dangerous if Decepticons use her as their weapon!", Ironhide gently slapped his servo on the desk.

"Chloe has helped us more than once, Sunny." Sideswipe answered in a deep tone.

Sunstreaker understood that she was unique. She has helped his kind more than once and didn't hesitate in any decision she made. Firstly, when she charged into the crowd of humans to help Bumblebee. Secondly, she chose to stay and helped Jazz. And finally, she even crash landed on Megatron. He thought that she was a fool because her decisions always ended up hurting her, but he thought about it again. Was she really a fool when she decided to help his kind?

Nonsense, why did he even pay attention on what she was doing?

He hesitated.

He did gain respect for her, but that didn't mean he would _love_ to become her guardian. She was just a squishy, and squishies made him sick. Then again, it was a direct command from Optimus, he couldn't decline.

"Alright, I will be her guardian, but with one condition" He sighed. Everyone seemed relieved.

"What is it, Sunstreaker?" Optimus asked.

"If she scratches my paint job, I'll haunt her to death"

* * *

"Your skeleton has an admixture in your bone tissue ; calcium and ferroalloy consists of iron, manganese, chromium, titanium, molybdenum, tungsten, vanadium, and our cybertronian metals." He explained while showing me one of the scans. "Your blood and body liquid also contains huge amount of energon."

"Thanks for the explanation Ratchet, but I get that a lot." I sighed. Ratchet looked doubtful. Concern written all over his face.

"I still don't know why your body responds so well to the Allspark energy, you can even fully control it." He looked at his data-pad. "My body was already mutated from my parents, so it can adjusts the energy more easily." I simply answered.

"Mutated from your parents?." He froze.

"Yeah, both of my parents were also test subjects, so I inherited their mutant genes. The already-mutated-genes from my family met inside my body and created a perfect life form for the energy to adapt in. That was why they started experimenting on me at an early age." I suddenly remembered what happened back then. The misery of my first injection, the death of my parents. I shivered. "But I get something awesome in return, and it has saved my life!" I grinned.

"That's absolutely ridiculous, Chloe. Yes I am aware of the potential you have, but you have to realize that the power that keeps you alive." He paused, "also slowly kills you"

"I know Ratchet, I know." I was not surprised. Really, I wasn't.

"But I still have three mo-"

"Two." He cut me. "According to my calculation, you only have two more years to live." He stood in front of my berth and looked at me worriedly. "The power drains your Energon - our terms for blood - and turns it into metals whenever you use that power." He explained. Ah, now I understand why I always felt so fatigued whenever I used the power.

So, _two more years._ I sighed. It was getting shorter and shorter.

"You must not use that power, Chloe. It endangers yourself." He warned.

"The Energon from the Allspark and all metal things have crawled into my heart, Ratchet." I sighed in defeat. "Whether I use it or not, I'll still die in two years." I looked down and murmured. Silence filled the air.

"Little one" Ratchet leaned above me and patted my head, "I prohibit you from using your power because it brings you pain. I will try to do something with your spark, so you can have a longer lifespan. You helped us, and now I am going to help you." He continued.

I was touched, I fought back my tears, and smiled to him.

"Thanks, Ratchet, but you don't need to worry about me right now. Bumblebee needs you more than I do, and-," I turned my gaze to the deeper room inside medical bay where he put the body of his fallen comrade, "Jazz..."

"Jazz is alive, I know it. I want to use my power to help him. I don't care if I hurt myself and whatnot, but that guy is the one who's really dying right now" I raised my voice a bit, but still showed respect.

"Jazz offlined, Chloe. You can't do anything about it. Besides, you are not permitted to use that power. That's an order", he straightened up and after giving his explicit order. He stared me seriously.

I didn't know much about Cybertronian's body, but I knew that they were not like humans ; who bleed to their death once they had fatal injuries. Cybertronian could still be alive as long as their head – their helmet – was still attached and the thing inside their chest – the spark, as they called it – was not damaged at all. It was my analysis, and I had proof to back me up. Barricade was alive after his deathmatch with Bumblebee, the giant tank was alive even after 5 Autobots attacked him simultaneously, heck even Bumblebee could still fight after he lost his legs. Captain Lennox has told me that he had succeeded in killing one Decepticon. It only had serious damage on his chest, and no fatal injuries on other part of the body. With my analysis, I believed that Jazz still have a chance. Even though his body already torn into two, his spark and head didn't receive any damage.

I was not giving up on Jazz, just like Jacob didn't give up on me _six years ago_. Jazz still had the chance to live.

I hoped that I could use my power to resurrect him. I was happy that there were no agency that could limit my power because I could use it freely now. But then Ratchet ordered me not to use my power, of course I was angry. My freedom had been stolen. Who did he think he was?

"I am not a soldier whom you can give orders to." I was deeply serious. He gave me an irritated look and walked away silently. But shit, I guessed I just lit a fire.

I sighed and thought about it for a sec. I was being a _douche_ to someone who wanted to help me. He was only worried because whenever I used the power, It brought me pain. I understood that, but I was completely fine. I have dealt with this pain for more than a few years and I knew my body more than anyone else.

"Ratchet!" I called out for him but he didn't even look at me.

"Ratchet I'm sorry, it was really rude of me." I sighed. He _pretended_ to be busy. He was ignoring me. _Great_.

"Ratchet, it's not that I don't want to obey your order, I understand that it's for my own good. However, I have my own reasons to live, and one of them is to use my power in good way and help everyone with it." He slowly turned his body to me. "I will never be myself if I don't use my power Ratchet. I know it brings pain, but I just want to be myself." I smiled. Now he paid attention to me.

He shot me an apologetic look and sighed. This useless quarrel was our own fault, so we forgave each other. We had our own way of dealing with this problem. I promised Ratchet not to use my power too often and let him know whenever I felt any pain. Ratchet promised me not to tell everyone about me dying because I had to be the one who was going to tell them myself. We both agreed, and held no more useless arguments. We got over it.

"Now, shoo. I have something important to do." He forced me out of _his_ medbay. I laughed my head off when I heard that sentence from his mouth. I mean, come on, he shooed my like I was an annoying animal.

I wandered around the base looking for someone to talk to and lighten up my mood. Optimus was having a debrief with all of the Autobots and the government representatives, Sam and Mikaela were busy talking to Sam's parents, Lennox was taking care of something important, and that left me with Jacob. Jacob's status right now was unemployed, but soon he would be one of the important members – alongside Lennox – in the human-Autobot-alliance thanks to his experiences. He was one hell of a talented guy, I was happy to have him as my family.

"Hey Jacob." I greeted him. He was working on his computer when he looked at me, "Hey Chloe, how's your checkup with that medic bot, uhh what's his name, Ratchet?"

"Err.. Ratchet said I have only two years more" I said it calmly as if it was nothing important. Jacob was an understanding person. He respected any of my decisions as long as I was happy with it. But I knew, deep inside, he was really, really sad about me dying.

"Yeah after you crashed yourself on NBE-One's body, it's not so surprising." He laughed about it and grinned, "At least now you're okay."

"Yes, _now_ I'm okay." I grinned back.

We talked about many things, but mostly about my condition. We looked back at the past ; first time I came here and they 'marked' me as an experiment subject. At that time Jacob was not working here, but after three months, he has transferred here and replaced his brother as an analyst in Sector Seven. As my uncle, he was furious when he learned that his big bro's daughter was being experimented on. He knew that I would be a subject, but not that soon. He had calmed down once I accepted my fate and told him I was okay with it.

Still, I wanted to slay everyone who put my parents in misery, but that wouldn't change anything. Revenge was a child's play.

"Speaking of your parents, here." He threw me something. I caught it and found at something familiar on my hands. A necklace with a small, flat, round-shaped pendant on it, "I thought it might make you feel better"

"You brought it here from home but all of us can't even get out of this building? That's not fair." I snickered and put the necklace on. He laughed. He told me that everything was already under control and the government would allow us to go _now_.

"Now!?" I squealed. I hugged him tightly and kissed him on both of his cheeks. I could finally go out of this building. Sounds of heavy footsteps were heard ; It was the Autobots. They have already finished their meeting. Ratchet finished his job, and Bumblebee was awake.

"Hey, Chloe. Ready to go home?" Sides greeted me.

"You don't have to ask me." I gave him silly grin. I was so excited, I couldn't mind my actions.

I packed up my things inside my barrack – well not really, I didn't have anything in here -. Sam and Mikaela also went home with us, since our houses were in the same neighborhood. Jacob was still stuck here for a little while, but he said he would go home tonight. I went to the hangar only to get confused at the sight of _all_ Autobots waiting for us. I thought it was only Sideswipe and Bumblebee who were going with us. Optimus explained that they were going to do something first before they escorted us home.

We went to a hill nearby and watched the sunset. I like sunset as much as stargazing. "Isn't this your first sunset on earth?" I got out of the car.

" **Yes, yes it is."** He answered through the radio. I continued looking the breath-taking sunset. It was so colorful, and beautiful. Some kind of light hit my eyes and surprised me, so I looked at the light's source. It was Sunstreaker. He reflected the light with his bright and smooth paintjob, making it more glorious than ever. If only his personality was as beautiful as his looks. The car was already hot, but his personality was as cold as the liquid nitrogen in which had average temperature of minus 335 Fahrenheit.

" **Hey, what's that?"** Sideswipe saw glimpses of light that my necklace reflected. I raised it and showed him. The golden-colored pendant was glowing under the sunset, "It's a necklace, but not an ordinary one"

" **What's a necklace?"** He curiously asked. Oh right, he was Cybertronian. I ended up explaining him about the necklace. **"We don't have that kind of thing in Cybertron, but it looks good on you. I didn't see it earlier because you always wear the thick soft armor around yourself."** He commented.

Thick soft armor? Oh he was talking about my hoodie. Right now I only wore white, long-sleeved shirt and jeans, because my hoodie was completely torn.

"Clothes, they're called Clothes. They protect our body, but not as good as armor." I chuckled.

I was startled at the sound of ruckus beside me, I turned my head and saw Sam resting on Bee's hood with Mikaela on top of him. They were making out passionately. Oh God, this was an open space, couldn't they do it in a more private place instead on the top of Bee's hood? Poor Bee.

Also, this sight made me blush. I rarely saw _these things_ right in front of my eyes. I blushed like crazy, but I managed to return to my normal state before anyone realized.

The sound of gears shifting and clicking also caught my attention, it was Optimus, he stood up proudly with all leader-y aura around him. Damn, Prime, this was an open space, everyone could see you. Before I went full-panic, Sideswipe told me that they had permission to transform in here and the government already dismissed all human in sight. He also told me their real intentions and why they were here on this hill. Optimus was sending messages to any surviving autobots taking refuge among the stars, he invited them all to the earth.

I looked at Sides and asked if I could sit on his hood. He agreed. But when I looked at the glamour red hood of the Lamborghini, I hesitated. There was no way I would sit on it, because i was afraid if I would make dents due to my weight, so I leaned on it instead. He was confused. I explained the reason and he only chuckled, **"Don't worry, you're as light as a feather"**

"Hey Sides, do you want to know why this necklace is extraordinary?" I raised the glowing gold pendant again. **"No"** I jolted at the sudden response from the yellow Lambo.

" **Hey, look who was listening all along."** Sides chuckled. The fact that Sunstreaker answered my question, which was intended for Sideswipe, meant that he was indeed listening to our conversation. A few swear words which I didn't know the meaning of kept coming out from Sunny's mouth. His brother only responded with laughter. This was an interesting brofight, and it was hilarious since Sideswipe always made good and teasing comeback.

" **Now shut up, Sunny. Chloe's going to show us something."** He shushed his brother. "Oh yeah, here." I took the pendant off of my neck.

With the click of one button, the pendant popped up the cover. The metals inside shifted into three figures of me, my father, and my mother. The three nicely-done figurines spun, and a relaxing melody came from the inside of the pendant. A melody which my mother always played on piano. The pendant which was sculptured perfectly with my father's power. So, this soothing melody and stunning pendant brought back memories.

" **That necklace is interesting. It looks and sounds beautiful."** Curious Sideswipe was curious.

"Yeah, it was the best birthday gift my parents could have ever given me"

* * *

 **A/N** : Anyone still remember that Chloe is an analyst? No? Okay xD. Oh, so it's two more years? *grins*

 **Let's start the countdown, shall we?** *evil laugh*

 **Review! :D**

Axoire


	7. Author's Note

I have decided to discontinue this project. Mostly because I've been busy with school activities – like being part of many extraculicullars and doing my responsibilites as a student. I know it's a shame because i've been missing for 5 months. Today is the day when I show up, but only to bring this horrible news to my readers. I deeply apologize for keep you guys waiting.

I looked back into all of my writings – realizing how horrible it was – so I also decided to delete all of my projects. Therefore, I'm planning to restart this story and change some concept because it's confusing – there are so many plotholes.

You may see this story again in the future, or you may not – depends on my school activities and my mood to write any. The point is that you will never see "Final Countdown" again, but you will see Chloe in my future project.

Thanks for your loyalty to this story :D


End file.
